The Courtship of a Gentleman
by HappySlasher
Summary: After catching a glimpse of a radiant young man, Cody, an all around hermit is very much intrigued by him. Slight interest transforms into obsession quick. SLASH! Codiase
1. Courtship: chapter 1

(Okay so I have no business starting a new story but I had to write this one! Tell me what you think)

* * *

Cody didn't usually have such open appearances in public. His accounting cubicle in the Orton conglomerate was cozy for his forty hour week. Even so, this was a very nice Sunday morning and his best friend had invited him to early breakfast at the local diner. It was a good thing Daniel's Diner opened up this early.

The sun had just reared its head over the trees to ring in the morning but Cody had been awake long before that. His daily jog was priority; beauty a priority above all else. That was the reason as well for his new mustache. He prided himself in his freshly flawless facial follicles.

Staring between his cup of coffee and his cleansed cuticles, Cody sighed in impatience. This was really not the scene for an introvert like him. Damien knew that but his persistent insistence was overwhelming to be blunt. Rhodes had fallen victim like any normal sap for their best and only real friend.

At the time, there weren't any other people in the diner except for the owner and his newest waitress. With flowing brown curls, she was a small bouncy Latina lady but for reasons unbeknownst to the customers, she didn't wait on any table. More than likely it was because she was Daniel's new girl friend. To Cody she seemed kind of loopy but who was he to judge? At least Daniel was attempting to intermingle with another person. On the other hand, he was single and had been single for almost three years now. That really didn't look good.

It was just that he hadn't ventured into it since his accident at work, the accident that got him the promotion and subsequently facial reconstruction on his broke face. The same accident that kept him cautious for a year about approaching anyone with that God-awful face mask . That was a situation he'd truly hate to ever relive. What a disaster that was... with very good benefits. A beautiful disaster. That was the best description.

Aside from his contemplative introspection, Cody looked up after hearing one sided bickering from the kitchen followed by the bearded owner bursting through the door with a box of vegetables. Seconds late, the young lady followed his path carrying two bags of fruit, apologizing like crazy for who-knows-what. Food and entertainment; maybe breakfast wasn't such a bad idea. Cody laughed slightly but everything ceased when he heard a rumbling laugh akin to his own.

An unfamiliar laugh. Belonging to an unfamiliar face; the face that thirdly came from the kitchen. A face that was attached to the most breath-taking man Cody had ever seen.

Carrying a flower arrangement, a young man with hey-colored hair and brilliant blue eyes strode through the door. He wore a tight peach short sleeve shirt, khaki pants, thick brown boots, and gardening gloves. Gorgeous tan skin and a smile to die for wrapped inside perfectly pouty lips. This guy was unbelievable.

Cody couldn't focus on the actual scene playing out around him in the diner. He didn't even realize he was staring until the newcomer nodded to him with a warming smile. Oh his stricken heart! Immediately his gaze fell back in his coffee, his flustered self finding something interesting somewhere in the refreshment. His further embarrassment keeps his eyes locked there as he just listens in on the conversation.

"This shipment was actually better than last weeks and the flowers look healthier. That's bound to bring in more customers!" Daniel laughed cockily which in turn made the stranger chuckle.

"I'm glad to help you," he said, handing off the bouquet of flowers and shaking the diner owner's hand. "You're my best customer, Daniel so I always give you the best I can."

"Every time," Daniel confessed with a way too happy grin.

There was dangling silence between the two before the young man shrugged. "Well, I'm headed off to see my dad before I make my next delivery. The doors are now opened." He gently nodded again and went on his way; his beauty here and gone just like that. The young man looked up to catch the runners last fleeing seconds before slowly beginning to rise himself.

Cody couldn't quite put his finger on why he wanted to turn stalker but he just felt a need to. Something about this guy was worth checking in to, so he followed him and when the man hopped in his pick up truck, even still Cody pursued him on his bike. Not that he couldn't drive but in a small town like theirs, there was no need to have that extra expense when most things were in walking distance. Either way, he was determined to learn something about this stranger.

:::

After a good twenty minutes, Rhodes found himself wheeling up to a church. Hadn't been there in a month of Sundays. He'd been truly busy for a long time.

He intently watched as the florist and farmer exited his pickup and eased inside the church doors. A few seconds later he followed in eight he intentions to make it seem coincidental that they attended the same church. That, of course, didn't happen and instead he ran into a sharply dressed minister. The older male's long dirty-blonde hair cascaded down the lapel of his suit and his back.

"Can I help you?" The man politely asked. "The session won't start until 10 o'clock."

"Oh," Cody gulped awkwardly. "No, I mean I didn't plan on staying for that. There was someone that just came in and I wanted to talk to him."

The blonde scratched his head quizzically. "What's their name. It's only a few of us in here."

"I don't..." Cody pointed his finger to the back as he caught a glimpse of the young man walking around. "Him."

The minister didn't even turn, he just pointed his thumb. "TJ? Ted junior?"

"Yeah Ted," Cody too happily continued. Now he had a name.

The minister blinked blankly before studying how Rhodes eyes lit up with the mention of the name and later repetition. "Oh," he smirked, "So you want to talk to him?" Suggestively he hiked his eyebrows and nudged Cody. "Not exactly the most ideal place to pick up guys though."

Cody's eyes bulged extremely before he stuttered out a "What, no!" but his blushing face said otherwise.

"Then what could you want with our boy?" Shawn asked innocently but regained his smirk as Rhodes was left speechless. He took the silence and began to slink around to distribute Bibles in the pews. "You know you've got pretty good taste if you're after him. The preachers son; that's bound to be interesting. He's a good boy though, not the type of man to just have a fling with. He's a keeper." The minister turned. "Not that you're interested."

Cody bashfully huffed before running after the retreating man. "Okay, maybe... maybe I am a little interested- for business reasons! I saw him with produce and flowers earlier."

The clergyman knowingly placed his hands on his hips. "You are incredibly in denial, you know that?" He examined Rhodes and stuck out his hands. "Shawn Michaels."

"Cody Rhodes," the younger received the shake.

"Well, here's a little heads up." Shawn turned to walk down the isle and reached behind his head to tie up his locks, talking to the other still. "His name's Ted Dibiase Jr. He comes in on Sundays to talk to his dad and get a blessing before service starts. He can't exactly make it because he's always busy on his little ranch but visiting time's over and we're about to start." He pointed towards the window to his sides around to the door. "I'm not turning you away from The Lord's house but what you're looking for isn't here anymore."

As if on cue, Cody honed in on the sound of Ted's truck revving up. Hastily, he thanked Shawn and headed off to tarry forth on his bike. "Ted. TJ...Teddy." Cody smiled as he repeated the name like a mantra. What a nice name to match an even nicer face.

:::

The rest of the morning into the late afternoon, Rhodes had enjoyed tailing his new obsession. Ted was just too sweet. He made one more delivery before heading to the racetrack to tend to the competing horses. Interestingly enough, they were mostly the creatures he had bred himself. Afterwords there was a trip to the children's hospital to drop off toys and finally to the park to drop off supplies for the following weeks festivity's. That was only a reminder to how much Cody didn't get out. He hadn't even known the area to have a town fair, parade, or tailgate party. Embarrassing.

On the outskirts of town, the way to Dibiase's house was imprinted on his mind and the ranch house stored in his memory. He'd tread on that land one day but as Ted turned up that winding road for home, Cody biked back in to town.

It was practically six in the evening and it would be seven when he reached his shared apartment. Almost instantly, the man slapped his forehead and pulled out his phone that he'd put on silent earlier. Damien must've been furious. Silently he cursed and sped on his ten-speed. His best friend would not be the happiest camper.

Arriving at the apartment, Cody was not surprised to see the bearded gentleman lounging on the couch, eyes closed, and enjoying classical music. Sneakily he tried to creep in without notice but the clearing of a throat warned him that he was definitely found out.

"Hmm," the man started before opening his eyes and turning fully to Rhodes. "Now I'm not sure but I do recall asking you to breakfast this morning. Am I mistaken?"

Cody winced under the obvious scrutiny. "We'll no but-"

"Oh so you stood me up on purpose?! You're welcome, best friend." He waved his hand away dismissively as Cody tried to move closer to the couch. "I don't want to hear your apology."

"Damien you don't understand. I waited but then this guy showed up a-" Before he could finish, a pillow was thrown his way and at his face.

"So you ditched me for a man?! I can not believe you!" Playfully Damien stood and ushered Cody on to the couch with him. "So...what's this guy look like? Tall, dark, and handsome?"

"I took a picture of him," Cody chuckled and pulled out his phone, handing it to his friend.

"My, my, my. This is more than 'a picture'." Sandow commented as he scrolled through the numerous snapshots. Damien sneered, "He's a blonde..." Out the corner of his eye he caught the brunette incredulously gazing at him. It only proved to make him grin harder. "Hey, you know my policy on blondes. Statistics have proved their intelligence," he held up his hands in playful defense.

"Thats not true...My dad is blonde."

"And I still back my opinion," he mumbled. "But besides that point, he is quite the stunning specimen. So he's your new obsession?"

"Its not obsession!" Cody snatched away his phone and proceeded to his room. "I just want to- you know- get to know him. Expand my networking circle." He called back as he threw off his clothes to jump in the shower. The warm water felt excellent on his aching legs. Riding around on that bike all day was not that smart. Cody zoned in on his room mate's voice that he guessed came from his usual spot on his bed.

"So, just to be sure, is he playing on your side of the field? You made sure of that, did you not?" The sound of the shower turning off and following silence made Damien sigh in distress. "Cody, you really know nothin about this guy. What If you're obsessing over this guy and he's not interested? I don't think I can take you sinking into your proverbial shell any more."

Cody pushed his way out the restroom with his underwear on and towel covering his wet hair; his pouty duck face full blown as he strode to his bed. "Don't worry so much. I told you it's not an obsession. I didn't even say I wanted to date him or anything. I just want to...talk...to him." He plopped on his bed next to Damien and the scruffier man patted his younger friend's head.

"Just be careful, please. I don't know if I can fix you anymore, you and your introvert ways." Damien stood and eased to the door.

"Fix me?! You didn't do anything for me! I'm still an introvert." Cody laughed.

Sandow just pointed, "You're welcome." He grinned and closed Rhodes' door. "Good evening." The man called.

Cody smiled at the door and whispered, "night," before grabbing his phone to gaze at the pictures he took.

Ted. He just wanted to know more about this guy. He was like a ray of sunshine in the usually gray and corporate world he lived in. The man's presence was just refreshing. He needed to get to know him, talk to him, heck maybe just look at him a bit longer. Either way he just wouldn't be satisfied until he got closer to Ted Dibiase Jr.

* * *

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Monday's always seemed to be the longest day in his cubicle. That usually gave Rhodes plenty of time to finish his extensive work load but he just wasn't focused. A set of baby blue eyes ran through his mind every few minutes, slowing him down. He just couldn't stop thinking about the handsome guy: where he was, what he was doing now, what he was thinking, what he was wearing, and -have mercy- that smile. The whole week went by the same way ending with him staying a hour or two late to finish work.

Friday afternoon rolled around and his Ted train was halted as he felt a piece of paper slapping him over the head. "Earth to Cody," he heard a whispered voice from above his head.

Cody easily recognized it as his older brother and waved him away. "What is it? Didn't I say for you not to talk to me when we're at work? That was our agreement when I got you this job."

"Aww but Cody," Dustin leaned over his side of the cubicle and continued with his raspy and sometimes stuttering pleas. "What would dad say?"

Rhode sighed and looked over to his fax machine. "Dad would be elated, I'm sure," he grumbled. He sat silently for a moment before returning to some typing. "What did you need, anyway?"

Dustin perked up but kept his voice low. "Well, you usually come in here and all day all I hear is the sound of the keyboard going or the mouse clicking. For the past few days you weren't nearly as focused at all."

"So?"

" So someone's got your attention. Who is this guy?"

The typing ceased and Rhodes turned his gaze to his brother. "What makes you so sure it's a person? A guy no less?"

"Because you just accidentally typed 'Our company supplies our customers with beautiful Ted to remember'. " Dustin pointed matter-of-factly to the screen and Cody scrambled to erase it.

"That wasn't me! Auto-correct did that! I meant to write 'times'! "

The intruder scratched his head in confusion."Auto-correct is only on phones isn't it?" He gave up on thinking too much. "Either way when will I get to meet this Beautiful Ted?"

Cody stood flustered and closed his laptop, slamming the lid and raising from his desk. "Never! There is no Beautiful Ted! There isn't that kind of relationship!" He walked off a few cubicles down but slowly came back and sat down, embarrassedly whispering to Dustin. "Is it really that noticeable?"

A hand reached down from the top of the cubicle and pointed to Cody's drink. "You have coffee beans in your cup instead of coffee, your shirt is inside out, and all the messages you took today have little hearts in farmer's hats on the bottom of the paper; yeah it's pretty noticeable." Dustin kind of smiled at Cody's following sigh. "So do you have a name?"

The younger Rhodes pouted. "You know, this is the kind of thing I'm supposed to discuss with my sister."

"She's off with her husband doing heaven knows so I'm the best you have." Dusty corrected.

"...Ted Dibiase Jr. " Cody finally fessed. "I saw him at the diner Sunday and when he walked into the room it's like...'Whoa.' You know what I mean?"

"I feel like I've heard that name before...Dibiase..." Dustin rubbed his chin in thought but before he could try to figure out where from Cody received a call from the headquarters office upstairs. Apparently, Mr. Randy Orton wanted to see him right away.

There was an audible gulp between the two as they thought about the boss.

Dustin sunk back down on to his side of the cubicle, attempting to take Cody's phone with him and raid his pictures. There were bound to be some on the new guy. That however didn't work as Cody shoved the phone deep in his back pocket. "Good luck!" He heard his brother yell. Heaven knows he needed it.

:::

In the quite of the room, Cody's tapping was like his racing heart; loud and far too fast. He'd been rushed to the office but had to wait patiently for the boss himself to show up. That only served to make him anxious further. His palms were even sweaty; so much so that they slightly stained his pants. He hoped Mr. Orton wouldn't want a handshake.

Yelling from the end of the corridor alerted him of his soon coming boss but he stood to his feet at attention when the man stomped through the door, nearly tearing the door off its hinges.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Or-" Cody began but was stopped by the other man putting up his index finger.

"Wait," Randy growled before parading to his desk and throwing himself down in the chair. He lied on the desk for a minute until he sat back up and straightened his tie. With a sigh, he waved. "Continue."

"I was saying good afternoon. "

Randy nodded in realization and reached for some papers. "Right right. I did call you in here for something. Okay," he sat the papers down and looked Rhodes in the eye. "Now Cody, I know what kind of worker you are. We've worked together for years. We're close; friends close. Throughout this week your work ethic hasn't exactly been...satisfactory." Cody ducked his head down in shame, the monotonous voice of his employer making him feel even worse about his performance. "I've heard of having a bad day but Cody..."

"I'm so sorry sir-"

"Who is he?" The voice became lower, not deathly or angry but instead very intrigued. "Who's Ted?"

Cody's head shot up with big questioning eyes accompanied by his blushing cheeks. "Wha? H-how do you know about-"

Orton reached around in his desk and retrieved the papers he had been organizing from earlier. He handed them off to Cody. "Every document you've created this week has the inclusion of the name 'Ted' after flattering adjectives. Cody, every document I asked you to read over has Ted underlined in it: granted, wanted, sophisticated. I'm just curious." Randy took the papers and sat them down on his desk once more, crossing his arms and leaning there. "So, who is he?"

Cody sighed and twiddled his thumbs. "Last week I saw him and I just can't get him out of my head."

"Mhm," Randy nodded lightly. "Got a picture of him?"  
Instantly Cody unlocked his phone to the object of his affections. "We'll he's cute." The boss flipped through some more pictures and stopped abruptly on one in particular. "Wait, what's this guys name?!"

"Ted...?"

"Full name."

Randy's sudden intrigue in his man was worrying to say the least. "T-Ted Dibiase jr?"

"Are you kidding me? There's no way..." Randy covered his mouth in disbelief and handed Cody off his phone.

"What's wrong?

Randy pointed to the image on the phone with the purest shock. "That's Ted Dibiase's son- our greatest investor in this company. He's a millionaire." Orton followed up the excavation with pulling out a photo from his desk. "I met his son when he first got in to business with my father. He was only eighteen at the time. I was young, impressionable, all that stuff. Really liked him, of course I never did get to tell him. Went to his house and sang to the wrong window. So there I was, a twenty year old man serenading his thirteen year old brother. Ted didn't exactly let me near either of his boys after that." He thought out loud to himself. "Didn't even get the chance to see if he was interested in guys..."

Randy looked to Cody's unsure expression and waved away the last story. "Either way its been ten years. He probably wouldn't even remember me. Wow...yeah he's really filled out."

Sensing the discomforting way Randy licked his lips in thought, Cody cleared his throat. "Is that all, sir?"

Orton snapped from his daze and ushered Rhodes out. "Yeah all wrapped up. Just don't let it happen again. You're dismissed. I just have a few calls to make." And just like that the whole situation was resolved and forgotten it seemed.

Even still something didn't sit right with Cody about how Randy reacted to his guy. Something was extremely unsettling about it.

:::

That following Monday, appeared to be just like the others; long but productive. Not having seen Dibiase since the previous night when he stooped around his yard, Cody was in dire need of some kind of fix. Ah well, he was patient enough to make it through the day. He'd probably drive by his house later on before heading home to Sandow.

He was almost ready to enthrall himself in his work mound until he was alerted by the clanking of approaching boots. These boots in particular were definitely unusual in a office, they sounded like they had spurs at the end. Such an inquiring oddity made Cody turn around and subsequently gasp inside.

Walking timidly down the hallway was the object of his affections, donning a white button down tucked in faded blue jeans further tucked into brown cowboy boots. He clenched a letter close to himself and looked like a lost puppy. With a peek into his paper, Ted looked up and around, eventually configuring himself to go up on the elevator.

Being the sleuth he was, Rhodes took the elevator up next and tailed behind the young man. He watched as the guy wound up in his same spot from the previous week: right in Mr. Orton's office chair, tapping away with nervous feet. That was actually kind of cute the way the junior nibbled his lip in worry. Real cute.

As Randy entered the office, Cody shook away from his stupor to listen in on the happenings.

"Mr. Dibiase," Randy started casually, but as smooth as he laid his suave on, Orton still hadn't got any eye contact from the farm boy. "You seem troubled."

Finally the millionaire's son made a reaction. He gripped the paper in his hands and shook his head in disbelief. "I...I don't understand this." He read over the paper once more speedily and exhaustedly shrugged. "I just don't know what to do."

Steadily Randy stood and eased the paper from Dibiase's fingers. His mouth opened in a low gasp. "Oh wow... your house? You're gonna lose your house? Haven't you been making payments on it?"

"Yes," Ted blurted with tears welling up in his eyes. "I- I don't know what went wrong! My dad's accountant manages the money and we never have this kind of problem."

"What exactly is the problem, Mr. Dibiase?"

Ted huffed in depression and grabbed at his hair. "All the papers, every last one, every last file of every last payment my dad ever made on my land just ended up lost. My dad's accountant said they just disappeared all together. I don't even know how that happens..." Ted swiped his eyes and shook his head. "And honestly I'd just die if I lost all my land." He wiped his eyes more with his sleeve and tried not to blubber. "I know it's not your job; you're just the real estate agency but I didn't know where else to go."

Randy kept his stoic gaze, a devilish grin passing somewhere in between, before throwing on a concerned facade. "Listen Ted, don't cry, okay? I'll see what I can do. I'll get one of my guys on it as soon as I can. And hey," He strode to the young man's side and squatted down, pulling his hands from his face, "I'll make sure this gets fixed. Trust me, I care about you ,Ted. No more crying." Offering a warm smile, Orton gave Ted a hand to get to his feet. Standing timidly, Ted did nod and stuffed the paper away. Randy rubbed the younger's back in consolidation and lead him towards the door. "Like I said, Ted, I'll get someone on your case right away. For the financing and budgeting aspect, theres a few people I can recommend a-"

"I can do it!" An obnoxiously loud plea came from the outside of the door. Cody didn't mean to cause an outburst but he had to jump at this chance. In exasperation he scrambled to get in front of the blonde and his boss. "I... I'm the best accountant in the company. If anyone can take this job I can." Cody dusted off his lapel and outstretched his hand. "Please allow me," looking into the blue eyes he fantasized about, a warm smile came naturally. "I'm Cody Rhodes."

"Ted Dibiase." The disheveled farm boy unsurely took the newcomer's hand but returned a smile. "Thank you so much," he began to smile harder and nod happily. "Thank you both so much! Thank you! Thank you!" He shook Cody's hand excitedly and turned around to do the same to Randy. Soon after he was speeding off down the hall to exit the place, a whole heck of a lot more pep in his step.

After Ted was gone Randy was the first to speak, both having been watching the Dibiase take off. "Well I figured you were close by," he smiled to the brunette beside him and turned to parade in his office. Cody Immediately followed.

He walked in as we'll and took a seat in the chair Ted was just in, reveling in that fact before becoming serious. "...we've never lost a single document before and now suddenly his profile is empty? What did you do?"

Randy smirked and flipped back and forth between his numerous contact cards. "I have a few friends that know how to keep information as well as get rid of it. I've still got his papers- albeit they're locked away until I deem them necessary to reappear- but they're still around."

"But why?" Cody scratched his head dumbly for Randy to let out a menacingly deep chuckle.

"Cody, I told you: we're friends. I have just presented you with the opportunity you would've never taken. Appreciate it but know this: I've got unresolved feelings and if you mess up, I'm going to show you the prowess that made me the boss." Orton held his serpentine glare until he waved the young man off. "Alright, go do some work. It's gonna be interesting to see how this plays out, don't ya think?."

"Why I...hmph!" Cody stood rather flustered and turned on his heels to leave. He stomped out the door and back down to his cubicle, prepared to let the first person he met have it. That didn't happen though.

Downstairs, he caught the client from earlier talking it up with a possible friend of his. The conversation they carried was paused momentarily as Ted spotted Cody. The man smiled like upstairs and Cody nearly melted inside.

"Mr. Rhodes," he started and went to shake the man's hand again. "I can not say thank you enough. I'm just so thankful I met you- fate! It was all fate. You're a life saver. Okay, so here's my address." He handed the younger man a piece of paper. "If you need to do any finance stuff, I have a computer and everything. Anything you need I'll let you have and my stuff is yours from now on. Thank you!" He excitedly bear-hugged the accountant tightly and rushed off. "See ya tomorrow, Mr. Rhodes!" And just like that, the sunshine drove away in his pickup.

Cody on the other hand stood still, not breathing at all, blushing madly and tingling all over. He had planned on taking things much slower with meeting Ted but getting a conversation, a handshake, and a hug so soon was a bit overwhelming. It made him think about how odd Dibiase would find him but that thought deviated to his conversation with his boss. There was no way he'd let that manipulating spin doctor get the chance at his man. He'd have to step up his game to keep up with how things were playing out. With new motivation that wouldn't be too tough. Then again, tomorrow he'd start working right alongside the blonde: watching him do everything from plant crops to pull weeds. The image alone made his cheeks redden more.

Okay, maybe stepping up would be a problem...


	3. Chapter 3

The evening prior to Cody's first meeting at Ted's house, Damien spent all the night coaching him on what to say and how to act. He was unbelievably assertive for a guy who was also single but Cody figured it was by choice. Not many other people he knew were smart like his friend and Damien had high standards.

"You'll be fine, Cody. Just remember my steps: speak, wait, listen, respond."

The instructions reverberated in the brunettes head as he pedaled up the long winding driveway that lead to Dibiase's house. Twice he had accidentally swerved off the dirt road due to his sweaty palms affecting his steering. Nervousness was a definite possibility in the incident. The other being the heavy carrying bag slung across his shoulder. He had done his research for his actual work last night. Then again, work seemed like a second priority to his obvious first.

Finally he reached the front door and gazed around. The whole house was gorgeous but the landscape around it only made it that much more eye-catching. To the left of the house was a low lying field of crops that nearly covered an acre. To the right of the home was a hayloft accompanied by a large horse stable that lead into the forested area behind it. Simply gorgeous. No wonder the young man had such an emotional attachment to the place.

Appreciatively, he basked in the beautiful collision man could make with nature before inhaling deeply and turning to the door. It was now or never.

He raised his fist and knocked, his nerves getting the better of him and causing him to desire his cubicle right then. He decided against that however as the door was excitedly opened to the grinning face of Ted. Cody's awkward following smile seemed to have sufficed as Ted offered a welcome.

"Good morning, Mr. Rhodes. Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well come on in. I made breakfast if your hungry." Ted grabbed the younger man and pulled him through the door and onto the hardwood floors. Not that he meant to but the suddenness mixed with Cody's own clumsiness made the outcome inevitable. "Are you okay? Man, I'm sorry." Ted reached down, toning down his eagerness. "Dad did always say I was kinda rough 'round the edges." Apologetically the older man offered his hand and a smile.

Cody stared momentarily at the handsome face before sighing lovingly but lowly and taking Ted's hand willingly this time. "It's alright, Mr. Dibiase, really." When he was on his feet, he ushered for Ted to take him to wherever. "I could join you for breakfast."

"Good to hear," Ted chuckled and lead Cody to the kitchen, missing the younger man's euphoria behind him. "Oh, and you can just call me Ted. I'm not so hung up on the name, you know."

Cody nodded. "Then please just call me Cody." He stepped into the luxuriously big kitchen beside the dining room and took in the decadent aroma that wafted there; A real breakfast- and not just his usual coffee and a doughnut but his Dad's house those Sundays when Dusty got his check. Oh, it had been years since that type of meal was presented to him. The sight looked even better than the smell: there were pancakes, eggs, sausage, waffles, bacon, grits, oatmeal, biscuits, sliced oranges and apples, and toast to top it all off. That was way more food than two people needed all to themselves. "Should I be expecting anyone else to eat with us because that's a heck of a lot of food, Teddy."

"I didn't know you'd given me a nickname already, Codes," Dibiase grinned. He saw the way Cody scrambled to fix himself but he assured him it was quite alright. "I know it's a lot of food. I just kinda got carried away. Didn't know what you'd like so I threw a lot of stuff together."

Codes. Okay, that was cute. He didn't mind that. Cody picked up a plate and walked over to the many foods laid out buffet style. It was a bit overwhelming to have so much. "Uh Ted..."

Dibiase worriedly turned around from wiping off a counter. "Is something wrong?"

"...With all this food, I don't know if I can guarantee any work will get done anytime soon."

"Geez, how much do you plan to eat?!" The genuine burst of laughter from Ted nearly made Cody jump but awkwardly he smiled and started to laugh too. It was nice to loosen up a little and not be such a creeper around Ted. The guy was just as nice as he would've hoped and he could cook like crazy. That was a definite plus that made him like Ted all the more.

So far, everything was so good.

:::

After breakfast, Ted showed Cody to his mini office inside Ted's bedroom. In the corner by the window, there was a big, wide, wooden desk with a laptop on it as we'll as a desk light, a cup of pens and pencils, and a calculator.

It kinda looked like his cubicle except he had a bunch of papers stacked every which way on a daily basis.

"So you think you can work in this?" He's drawn from his thoughts at the sound of Ted.

"Yeah, it's fine. Thanks." He sat down his files from his bag onto the desk and took a seat, stretching. "I guess I'll get started right away for you."

Ted nodded in appreciation and went to sit on the edge of his bed. He pulled off his house slippers and threw on some old muddy boots. Tying with one hand, he pointed out the window with the other. "Well I gotta pull up some crops out back to take to the market. You know about the town fair next week, right? Well I'm supposed to supply all the fruits and vegetables. I'm about half way through but I still have a weeks worth of work, you know. Maybe when you wrap that up, you could give me a hand." He chuckled before Cody could object and shook his head. "I'm joking. I'm joking but I'll be out there if you need anything." He took a camouflage cap and walked out the room, becoming visible through the window moments later as he moved to the field to work.

Cody took his time booting up the laptop and starting some work before making sure Ted was really into his work. Now he could walk around like he wanted to.

Still warily keeping an eye on Ted, he stood to his feet- first taking a photo of Ted's room and then moving to his bed. Cody ran his hand over the pure white cotton sheets and and then lied lightly on the red checkered blanket covering the bed. He especially loved the white pillows with the same checkered red trim around them. Gorgeous. Next he moved to the closet, where he ran through the clothes just playing "dress up" with Ted in his mind. Again, he took more pictures and moved out the room.

He walked back to the kitchen and took an over all picture as well as in the dining room. Then he maneuvered his way to the living room. The first television he sees in the house and its the biggest he's seen in his life. Southern simplicity obviously didn't account for electronics. The flatscreen was mounted up on the wall above the fireplace with two plaques for citizenship presented by Mayor McMahon on either side of it. It was a bit surprising but then again, with a face like that, he expected Teddy to be a Good Samaritan. He took a few more pictures of the room and decided to go back to his work area.

He strolled through the hallway dazedly, staring at the pictures on the wall. Sweet memories captured in frames all of Dibiase in his younger years. It was welcoming. Cody's lopsided smile spread briefly but went away just as quick. Narrowing his eyes, he picked up photo of Ted with some brunette chick. She was a looker by any standards but she didn't belong in the picture.

"What you got there?"

The calm question made Rhodes jolt and drop the picture to the ground, breaking the frame and glass on the hardwood. "Oh geez," Cody gulped and hurriedly knelt down to clean up his mess. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay, man." Ted knelt down as well and scooped up his photo from amongst the rubble. He stared at the picture sadly before laughing lowly. "I've been meaning to get rid of this picture anyway. I guess you just provided me the perfect opportunity." He walked to the kitchen to retrieve his broom and dustpan while Cody sheepishly stood on the wall. Ted smiled and nudged him with the broom stick. "I said its alright, don't beat yourself up over it."

"If you say so..." Cody cleared his throat and nodded. Curiosity gained the better of him as he watched Teddy. "So is it alright if I ask who that is you're with?"

"Well you didn't leave me much room to say no, did you?" Ted chuckled and handed Cody the picture. He traced the woman's face with his finger. "She um...she was my fiancé about a year ago. Kristen. We met in high school and we thought it was going to work out."

"Oh," Cody wasn't sure where he got so bold from. "So what actually happened?"

Ted crossed his feet at the ankle and leaned on his broom. "Got engaged, lived together for a while, told me she couldn't live like this, and left me at the alter. Farmer's wife wasn't exactly a goal of hers." Ted looked to the picture and sighed before finishing his sweeping. "Being wealthy doesn't mean you have to live like you're wealthy, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand." Cody honestly couldn't relate but he just agreed anyway. If it helped Ted get over what this she-devil to him, Cody would make up some emotional lie to agree with Ted one hundred times more. "Sometimes it's better to do things the simple way."

"Yeah..." Ted turned around with a warming smile that made Cody's heart leap in his chest. "...simple." The two stared at one another for seconds until Ted gazed at the clock. "Let me get back to work. One 'o clock means it's almost time to feed the horses. Again, I'm right outside if you need anything." Ted tipped his hat and walked out the patio, leaving Cody to stare at where he once was.

The young Rhodes was snapped out of his daze by the doorbell ringing and he dumbly looked around for someone else to answer. Moments later he realized no one else was coming and went to answer it himself. Maybe it was the mailman.

He opened the door to have a camera flash in his face. "Ahhhhh! What was that?!" Cody rubbed his eyes vigorously and blinked to get his optics back into focus. When they finally were he took account the man standing there: young looking, tan skin, a pouty face, and just enough stubble to call it a beard on his chin. Cody stared at the kid for a minute before getting a little irritated. "Yes?! What do you want?!"

"Who are you?" The guy pointed around him. "And uh, Dibiase here?"

"He's busy." Cody rubbed his still sensitive eyes. "And I could ask you the same thing."

The man grabbed his camera and presented it along with a business card to Cody. "Johnny Curtis. I'm a freelance photographer, artist, actor, dance instructor; a kindred spirit of the arts." He pointed to Cody's lip. "Nice love-stache by the way."

Reading over the card, Rhodes eyed Johnny up. "Is that so? Either way, what do you want with my client? He's in the middle of work."

"Well he's my client too, indirectly." Johnny nodded. "When I saw him a few weeks back, the muses overtook me. He's the subject of my latest photo album. I come, take pictures of his landscape, take pictures of him, and go on about my way. Simple easy stuff. Now is he outback?"

Cody stared at Curtis. "Does he know you take pictures of him?"

Johnny smirked and clapped his hand over Cody's shoulder. "No my man, all candid shots."

"Then beat it, creep." Cody slammed the door on the young photographer and walked back to his mini office. What a weirdo. He would not allow the likes of that guy to secretly take pictures of Ted. Who does that? Well, besides him.

Feeling accomplished in his defense of his interest, Cody returned to his window side desk to continue working. He cracked his knuckles to begin and, just for a little motivation, opened the glass to get fresh air as well as a glimpse of Ted in action.

Unfortunately the first thing he saw was Ted cheeringly conversing with that creep from before. Flustered, he slammed the open window down hard- smashing his finger by accident. His scream was loud by nature but muffled by the large walls; not muffled enough to go unnoticed as Ted worriedly turned and ran towards the house. Never the wiser, Cody continued his yelling until he just shoved his finger in his mouth, muffling the sound even more.

"Cody, what's wrong? You okay? I heard you scream." Ted worriedly entered the room and examined his accountant.

"I'm fine. I just..." Cody presented the digit to Ted, ogling it himself for any injury. "...smashed my finger in the window."

Furrowing his brow and smiling sadly, Ted tried massaging his finger. "I know what you mean., I do it all the time. It's usually jammed open with a book or something..." Dibiase trailed off, searching for the aforementioned book when Curtis strolled in and leaned in the doorway. The blonde turned to him, apologetically. "Sorry, Mr. Curtis, I'll get right back to you in just a second."

"Take your time," Johnny commented, eyeing the blonde's backside deviously. He pulled up the camera around his neck and aimed to take a photo, only to be thwarted by Cody barricading the view. Johnny looked up from his lens and smirked to Rhodes; the two of them having a silent confrontation.

Finally Ted rose from squatting under the bed with an old business management book. "Found it." He shoved it in between the window pane and bottom of the window. "Nice breeze coming through too. Gives you fresh air from these confusing numbers." The man grinned playfully at Cody before attending back to his other guest. "Oh! Cody, this is Mr. Curtis; Mr. Curtis this is my accountant Cody Rhodes."

Johnny offered a waiting hand and Cody disgustedly shook. "We've met."

"That's good to hear," Ted said before looking to Curtis. "Now what were you telling me?"

Johnny held up his camera again and flipped through a few photos, beckoning Ted over to view them. "See I've traveled all over taking life and creating art. Most of my subjects are calming, natural, aesthetic things but you Ted..." He swayed his hands rhythmically for emphasis and outlined the blondes face with his finger in the air. "You,Ted, encompass everything natural: sensual pouty lips that carry a voice like the ocean breeze, the body of a Roman god, hair golden like the sun, and movement majestic as the gazelle. I need to capture this essence of life and create something even greater. I want to study you, Ted Dibiase." He gazed at the farmer before shrugging. "Now I'll have to admit that I have been watching you, trying to work up the courage to ask but now I have to know: will you give me permission to create art?" Johnny held out his palm pleading for another handshake with overconfident eyes, eyes that made anyone else skeptics of his true intentions; however, Ted wasn't anyone else.

"Sure, I don't see why not," he smiled and hardily shook the man's hand. "I'm glad to help."

"Thank you so graciously," Johnny bowed locking eyes with Cody and smirking. "Well Ted, I hope to get very close, very personal with you. Consider us making art together," he winked before throwing his hand in the air dismissively. "See ya around, sweety." And just like that the creep was gone.

Ted curiously stared at the door, possibly just not getting the man's innuendo. He shrugged and went back out to work. "Always nice to have visitors, even some as strange as him."

"Not always," Cody mumbled uninterestedly.

He plopped back behind his desk and thought. So he had to out-suave not one but two men to get Ted's attention and one was way more persistent than the other.

He'd had to take four steps forward to stay ahead of the game. The befuddling thought was enough to make him sigh but one glance at the hardworking Dibiase made it worth it. Letting himself fantasize about the young man, Cody hopped back on his work. He had to reaffirm his position as top accountant.

:::

That night Cody went home satisfied with his performance but still very cautious from all that transpired. Stupid Johnny whoever he was. Ah, he'd worry about that later.

He found Damien asleep already in his bed which wasn't exactly uncommon. The man needed his beauty rest. He'd share the accomplishments of the day tomorrow around the breakfast table with coffee and quick doughnuts.

Exhaustedly he threw himself on the couch, not getting too much rest however as the phone rung from its holster beside the couch arm. He rolled his eyes noticing his boss on the caller Id. Clearing his throat he answered the phone. "Good evening, Randy."

"Heya Cody," Randy lightly purred through the phone.

"Do you need something?" The question was intentionally presented with disinterest. "I have to be at Ted's house very early tomorrow so I need some sleep. "

"Now now, Cody. I was just calling to check in you; see what progress you made today."

Cody smirked triumphantly. "I made great progress today. We're on a nickname basis." His triumph was thwarted seconds later though when Randy's obnoxious laugh was right into the phone.

"Are you serious? What is this, elementary school? Let me guess, tomorrow he's gonna let you hold his hand?" The boss continued to laugh while Cody huffed in embarrassment. "You should be a bit more open with him about what you want. I'm sure he'd be really interested to hear your passionate love spiel." Randy half-laughed.

"We'll who asked you anyway? This is my opportunity and I'm going at my pace, okay?" Cody didn't wait for anymore lip from Orton. He mashed the end call button and stood from his seat. "Stupid boss. Stupid Curtis...why does everyone want my guy, huh?!" The next place he stormed to was his room and the shower. The cool, relaxing shower where he did his day to day reflections. The day had been pretty good actually. Atleast he had got somewhere. That look from Ted when he mentioned simple living...something about that look told Cody there was an even bigger chance for 'them' than he thought.

Finally thinking outside of his obstacles for once, Cody smiled genuinely. All of this had to be worth it, just to have Dibiase and his simple living.

He stepped from the shower and rolled to the bed after slipping some underwear on. Tonight he'd have nothing but sweet dreams about his Teddy.

* * *

So how's it so far? I had to include Johnny. I love Curtiase. Call it weakness.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so I'm trying to keep this one getting updated weekly so please bear with me and my affinity for Codiase! Thanks for the reviews (which are super encouraging!) and enjoy the story!

* * *

For the rest of the week, Cody replicated the routine of going to Ted's house, eating breakfast, watching him, scathing off Johnny, and finally working in the later day.

Since then, the freelancer had become more persistent in his pursuit of Dibiase but Cody had raised the bar as well. Within the weeks time, he had already encouraged Ted to cut him a key to his house, pulled an all-nighter before crashing on Ted's couch, and the man had even invited him to go out for drinks Friday evening. There was light conversation about many menial topics stretching from where each shopped to why they chose their specific career. It was overall pretty pleasant.

Now Rhodes was in his usual work area of Ted's room, relaxing more than anything on the Saturday off. He told the older man he'd be working but that turned into a lie; instead, he ended up stalking from a close proximity. The only thing that made him feel like less a creep was Johnny sitting behind him, taking pictures of Ted from every angle possible. Cody was only a little weird in comparison to that guy. He couldn't even obsess the way he wanted to; with Johnny around he had to do more protecting than the prowling he planned.

"He's gorgeous," Curtis rumbled lowly in his throat.

Fed up, the brunette stood. "Alright that's enough pictures for one day," Cody shoved the man forcefully out of his backwards chair and closed the curtains. "Look, I'm not going to say this again: he's mine."

"You don't have to be so possessive, you know." The photographer made himself comfortable on the floor. "Ideally, he could be ours..." Johnny smirked. "Now that's creating art."

"I don't like sharing." Cody flicked whatever from his nails disinterestedly. "It's weird."

Curtis crawled back over to the window and continued his scoping. "Then lets get weird," he whispered. "You'll find I'm very open."

Cody had hoped the creep was long gone before he got to find that out. Soon, he rose to leave the room. Privately stalking someone was a lot less meaningful having another person tag along. Luckily, it was also about the same time Ted came in to have his break.

Bursting through the patio door, the well endowed wealthy man had on his gardening gloves and boots. The plaid jacket he wore earlier had been taken off and tied around his waist to expose his sweat and dust cloaked tank-top. The most immaculate sight had to have been the tan silky skin that stretched across the sun kissed muscles or maybe the perspire-matted hay-colored hair atop Ted's head. Plump lips let out exhausted breaths before a tired smile graced them as well as a plea of thirst.

Almost instinctively Cody ran off and grabbed a glass of water for his host. Coincidently, he did already know where most things were in Dibiase's house. Cody watched and slightly smiled as Ted gulped down the water. "You shouldn't have went so long without drinking something. It's summer time."

Ted just returned the grin and shook his head. "I know, Codes but the fair is tomorrow. I'm almost finished getting everything straight."

"Well you put in a lot of effort for it just to be one day." Rhodes shook his noggin at the thought while trying to make conversation. "I just don't see it." Cody folded his arms and leaned against the near wall. "It's just a fair. What's the big deal?"

Smiling, Ted turned expectantly to Cody. "You've obviously never been to a fair, have you?" He chuckled but it died down realizing Rhodes was silent to his question. "Wait, you've never been to a fair?" Again Cody stayed silent and kind of shrugged. "Wow, where have you been?!" Ted's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "You don't even know about the tailgate after party, do you?"

"I'm not exactly a people person, Teddy." Rhodes rumbled lowly. "I wasn't ever invited to parties or fairs or anything. Not that I wanted to go or anything." Cody was surely not going to make himself look even more of a hermit. "I'd rather be in the house reading a comic book or something, playing some video games or whatever." Okay, he ended up looking more like a hermit anyway.

Interrupting him with determination, Ted threw his hand on Cody's shoulder. "Well how's about this then," there was a gleam in his eye, "I'm inviting you to go to the fair with me, buddy. We'll hit the after party, chill out by the creek, and I'll drive ya home: you know, show you a good time." His bright smile was further urging the younger on.

"Rea...really?" Trapped in a daze from the unexpected question and angelic face, Cody fumbled over his words. "I uh- Ted I've never- I mean its not my type of-"

"Please, Codes?" Dibiase whined playfully "I wont leave your side. I promise, It'll just be me and you together all day." He placed both hands on Cody's shoulders. "It'll be fun and I know you'll love it if you just give me a chance."

Cody's blood pressure sure went through the roof then. Close contact with Ted was still a bit much and the young man using the words "love" and "together" made his mind flutter around. He still argued internally over what to say until Ted's words echo in his head. They'd be together the whole day. He'd have the object of his recent affections by his side from sun up to sun down. The opportunity was just presenting itself. "You know what, sure. Why not?" He smiled genuinely at the evident excitement Ted was exhibiting.

"Sick!" Dibiase threw his arms open to hug Cody but two other arms came and wrapped each of their shoulders. "Oh, I forgot you were here, Johnny."

The photographer ignored Cody who was desperately trying to shove the man away and gazed at Ted. "Hey, it's alright. I'm not important- but listen," Johnny pulled the blonde in closer to him so they were merely inches apart, Curtis almost sharing body heat with the younger man. "I caught wind of that little fair deal you were talking about and it sounds pretty cool."

Ted nodded to the man and grinned. "You're free to tag along too if you want. Lets make it a guys night out."

"Wow, awesome idea, Teddy." Curtis faked excitement well enough for Dibiase not to detect his sarcasm. Cody however narrowed his eyes at it. "I appreciate it so much."

"Well I think everyone needs a little break." He smiled between the two before walking into kitchen to get the suddenly ringing phone.

When Ted was fully absent from earshot, Johnny turned expectantly with a grin to Cody's annoyed face. "I sounded convincing, right? I did mention I acted, right?" He rubbed his slight stubble in thought. "You know, we could still share him. You're certainly not a hunchback or anything. Actually, you've got quite the tight little body there. I mean, you're a twink but I don't mind."

"No!" Cody reiterated angrily. "Ted is mine! I'm not interested in sharing him and I'm not interested in you, you creep!"

"That's cold, Rhodes. Real cold." Johnny faked hurt and shrugged, beginning to circle Cody. "That's alright though. I guess I'll just have to win him over. Starting tomorrow, the love game is on." He smiled toothily to the brunette from over his shoulder. "This trip to the fair ought to be interesting, huh Codes?"

Before Cody could rebuttal, Ted came back in with some pretty interesting news on his lips. "So Codes, that was your boss that just called."

"Oh?" Cody could almost sense something more annoying coming. "What did he say?"

"First he said the company is sponsoring a picnic tomorrow at the fair so he'll definitely hope to see us there," Cody nodded in acceptance, a tad surprised that was all the man wanted. "And secondly he said he's gonna need you to start coming back to the office starting Monday so you'll just have a double shift by going there in the morning and coming here in the later day."

Cody's content face literally melted into bitterness. "Are you kidding me...?" He could hear Johnny chuckling behind him and he ran his hand over his face in annoyance. That would definitely cut into his Ted time. Why did everyone have to be so meddlesome?

Tomorrow was going to be full of a lot of surprises it seemed.

:::

It was amazing how the people in the town could turn it upside down overnight. It was just as amazing, however, that the townspeople could decorate every street creatively within the nightly hours.

The next morning as soon as Cody left out the apartment with his best friend, he was greeted by enormously bold mixes of the town color draped every possible place available; black, red, and white paving every road and overtaking every building. It was overbearingly immaculate to say the least.

He'd picked out his clothes the previous evening especially for the occasion: dark blue jeans, black designer v-neck shirt, and black and white sneakers. The night before, he had also decided to walk since the events would be in the town square and it gave him a lot more time to really vent about the week to Damien. The bearded man didn't even mind the walk as he had made arrangements of his own at the fair as well.

"So first it was your boss and now it's this rather eccentric gentleman?" Damien crossed his arms as he walked beside the other man. "Cody, is this man really worth all the discrepancies he seems to be causing? I know plenty of young ladies that wouldn't mind indulging an intellect such as yourself."

Cody shoved his hands in his pocket and shook his head defeatedly. "No, Damien. It's him. It's gotta be him." He thought back to all the perfect qualities of the woodsman and slightly chuckled. "Unless you have a woman that looks and acts just like him."

Both of them chuckled before Damien smiled. "Well I'm not too sure about that one but if you insist upon courting this farm boy then the least I can do is help."

"Please do. What's your analysis on the situation? What is on my to-do-list today?" Each word was accented by over exaggerated hand gestures. They weren't sarcastic though, the man was seriously in desperate need of advice.

Damien rubbed his beard in thought before pointing one finger in the air. "Well I've deduced this: you have to make your intentions clear today."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have to tell him you want a relationship."

"Wait, wha...?" Rhodes stopped his walking as Sandow continued his stroll. "I have to do that...today? Damien, I'm not ready for that- its only been a week!"

Damien turned to his friend and grabbed his shoulders. "Cody, you have no alternatives. You're barricaded at both ends and this really is your only option. If you want to have any chance at keeping Ted, you have to do this. You have to be bold and make the first move. Good luck to you."

The brunette inhaled deeply until he continued walking. "Isn't there another way?"

"Hey, Cody!" A thick southern call excitedly rang in from nearby. Looking up, Cody realized it was his Dibiase waving at the entrance fence that surrounded all the days festivities.

Ted had obviously prepared for the day as well: he wore a thin creme quarter-length sleeved blouse, faded blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, and a matching creme cowboy hat with brown trim. He just looked mouthwatering and the big grin on his face only added to his bright aura.

Cody sighed lovingly and waved back to blonde. "Heya, Teddy." He watched as the man strolled over to him with those long legs and eagerly pulled him in for a hug. Ted even smelled nice; his cologne smelled like some sort of creamy flower.

When the two pulled apart, Cody couldn't help but stare at Ted until Damien elbowed him. "Oh," he directed Ted's attention to his friend. "Ted, this is my best friend and roommate Damien. Likewise, Damien, this is my friend and client Ted."

The two shook hands exchanging smiles. Damien was the first to speak, "I've heard quite a bit about the Dibiase heir. I'm actually surprised you haven't taken up location as CEO of a company in this town."

Ted shrugged playfully. "Oh I get that all the time. My father says the same thing but after I received my degree in business management, I found a way to be entirely more profitable doing the job I love."

For the first time in a long time, Damien actually looked impressed. "Who am I to argue with that then?" He chuckled and patted Cody's back. "Cody, you have quite the friend here. Very interesting." Sandow looked back to the joy-filled Dibiase and nodded. "Well it was very nice meeting you but I do have previous engagements to attend to." He waved off and paraded to meet two lovely Hispanic twins.

"Twins huh? Lucky guy." Just to bring down Cody's mood, Johnny finally showed up with a happy grin on his face. He too prepared in his tight red tanktop, black and red stripped scarf and black jeans. "Morning ,Codes, Teddy."

"Hey Johnny!" Ted greeted with content. "We were waiting for you. You look nice," he complemented.

Johnny openly accepted the compliment and eased closer to Ted. "You're quite the eye candy yourself there, Teddy." He scanned every inch of the blonde salaciously before whipping out his camera and taking a few dozen pictures. Satisfied for the moment he couldn't help draping an arm over Dibiase's shoulder like the day before. "So where are we headed to first, gorgeous?" Johnny looked up to notice Cody glaring at him from the opposing side of Ted. "Oh and Cody."

Rhodes cut his eyes at the photographer and ushered Ted to walk faster away from him. He had to get started seizing the day and confessing to Ted. Curtis was just another obstacle.

:::

The trio didn't wait around too long before they got into something. The whole morning was filled with new experiences for Cody especially: horseback riding, pie eating contests, sack races, chili judging, giant pretzels, desserts out the wazoo, water ballon fights, and so much more. Things he swore he'd never do Ted easily persuaded him to be apart of. Somethings he was just content to see Ted happily doing. The only thing that slightly soured the day was Curtis but even he was too amazed by all that was going on, he didn't truly have any time to hit on Dibiase.

At the picnic, Cody was in even greater shock to see Randy simply greet them and go about his way MC-ing the whole affair. He didn't even try to make a move on Ted. It was odd but accepted with open arms. He saw a mix of coworkers he knew but never spoke to and ones he frankly just had never seen. One young lady that caught his eye though was a two-tone haired girl. She jut kept staring at him all that day. It made him feel a little better to know there were more weird people in the town than him. A lot more.

There was a parade and concert in the afternoon that rolled to the nightly tailgate party, bonfire, and barbecue. By that time, many of the townspeople had long since gone home, leaving only the young couples and singles to take advantage of the evening. Even Curtis had left after a ferocious altercation with the lead singer of the performing band. After the concert he had bluntly told the Fozzy leader, Chris Jericho that he could dance circles around him. Heated arguments followed and Johnny left before things got too heavy.

Right about this time, Ted was grilling on one of the surrounding grills chatting it up with a few friends of his and attempting to ignore Daniel Bryan's complaining voice beside him about how there was no vegan food around. Cody was sitting close by, getting engulfed at just watching Ted and nervously thinking about how to accomplish all Damien said he had to do. He was so warped he didn't even see Ted come sit back down with the plate of delectable meats. "Codes? Earth to Cody, do you copy?" The man jumped and nodded making Ted chuckle. "Thought I'd lost you for a second there, bud."

"I'm fine. Just thinking about uh...work," or something like that.

"Codes, you worry about that old job too much!" He picked up a burger and passed it to the man, "Here, eat this and enjoy yourself!"

"You can't force someone to eat that thing," vegan Bryan chimed in aggressively and took a seat beside Cody. "See, he doesn't even want it because of all the slaughtering and maliciousness they put the poor cow through to get that!" He turned to Cody. "Listen friend, I understand. Just sit it down."

Cody blinked a little and shrugged. "But I want this, I think."

"Ha," Ted scoffed in victory. "Now Daniel leave him alone."

"Fine, fine, whatever." He waved the blonde off and turned to Cody. "My name is Daniel Bryan by the way. I own that vegan diner up the street. You should come check it out. Our business hours are-"

"Daniel! Stop advertising and leave already!" Ted complained and shooed the guy off. Daniel jolted up and huffed off to his girlfriend not too far away. "That guy," Ted giggled some more and looked at Cody nibbling away. "Wanna meet some of my friends? That way you're not surprised like that anymore." Cody just continued to eat and shrugged. "You ain't much for conversation when you're eating, are you?"

Cody kind of blushed and let off a small smile. "I don't usually get to eat this well. It's usually Top Ramen and microwave meals for me because of my work hours."

"They say a mans' gotta eat, Cody. Why not let him eat well, huh?" He smiled that radiant smile that alone could make Cody go days without food and be satiated. Ted's attention was averted when two more men came over. One had short bleach blonde hair that made him look like a typical surfer and the other had movie star good looks as he wore a nice dress shirt and slacks. Both were by all means handsome young men.

"Heya there TJ. Does your daddy know you're hanging out this late with the rest of the boys?" The beach boy commented playfully.

The other male continued the banter. "Yeah, daddy's gotta be worried that his boy isn't off curing cancer or something."

All three laughed before Ted turned back to his guest. "Guys this is my accountant, Cody Rhodes. It's his first time out in a while so I'm showing him a good time...I hope," he smiled.

Cody patted Ted reassuringly. "I'm having a great time. Thanks." He turned to the other men to shake their hands. "Nice to meet you."

The beach boy outstretched his hand and smirked. "Dolph Ziggler, fashion designer and model, and creator of 'show off' brand clothing. All that but, you know, it's no big deal, whatevs."

The other man shoved Dolph and shook Cody's hand. "Hi, I'm Mike but everyone calls me The Miz. I'm a TV personality and radio talk show host on WKYS Mike in the Morning. Maybe you've heard of me?"

"Oh I don't have a car so I don't listen to the radio." Cody embarrassedly admitted. "Can't pick up radio waves from my bike."

Miz elbowed Ted and hiked his eyebrows. "Well if there's anyone you need to get with to buy to a car, it's this guy." The serious nature of the joke wasn't hard to miss. "He's a great guy though, really."

"I appreciate that," Ted mentioned as he stood to go back to the grill and bring more food. "I'll be right back, Cody."

Cody nodded and continued eating until he heard the two men call his name. "Huh?"

"I said what brings you here of all places?" Miz asked again.

"Yeah," Dolph continued. "Because honestly this is a place where either you're with someone or trying to get with someone."

Miz grabbed a nearby drink. "So what end of the spectrum are you on, accountant?"

"I'm single," Cody answered plainly. "You two?"

"Single," Dolph raised his hand proudly.

"Here with somebody," Miz winked.

Cody nodded and let his eyes roam to Ted, basking in his natural glow until a blonde woman came into sight and hugged all over the man. Cody cut his eyes. "Who's that?" He disgustedly looked over her high heels and short form fitting red dress.

Miz smirked and pointed to her. "Back off, tiger. Maryse is my girlfriend. "

"Oh," Both of Ted's friends visibly watched the worry wash from Cody's face as the man continued to eat. They smirked knowingly to one another and then to Cody, sure that they made the guy uncomfortable. Cody looked up and sat his food down. "What?"

"Really? So thats why you're really here?" Miz nodded. "I see now."

"What?" Cody began to turn pink under their gazes. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah right, like you don't know," Dolph cackled. "So how long do you plan to stay single there, Cody?"

"What are you implying?"

"C'mon, Rhodes! Just spit it out. Ted cranks your tractor, doesn't he?"

Cody remained speechless as he shifted in his seat. "I thought as much," Miz commented. He turned to Dolph, "Does he even like men?"

"Don't know. He's was so wrapped up in his last girl, no one knows his preferences." Dolph retorted in growing interest.

"Hm..." Mike rubbed his bit of stubble in thought. "You two would make a cute couple...well I wish you the best of luck." Miz stood with his drink to go get his girlfriend.

Dolph sent a wink Cody's way and stood as well. "Let's hope we both get lucky tonight, huh?" Soon after he departed and left Cody to himself.

He was not alone for long as Ted came over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ready to sneak away? I got some place I wanna show you."

Controlled by the blonde, Cody quickly jumped up and followed Ted to his truck. He was very willing to go along for the ride.

There was a great deal of silence between the two men as they took their late night drive. Through the woods, the pick-up drove some off miles cranking soft party music. It was calming under any other circumstance but all of it was sending the butterflies in Cody's stomach into overdrive. The tension was even killing him.

Finally they arrived at their destination when Ted pulled along a river bank hiding among the trees out in a clearing. The moon came down so beautifully on the sleepy river and the greenery surrounding. Ted made his muddy tire tracks and pulled backwards, getting out to drop his tailgate down and lay out a blanket. "C'mon, Codes. Let me show ya." He beckoned the younger man out the truck and got comfortable lying on the back. Watching his step, Cody climbed out his side and eased to the back where he saw Ted's legs dangling. He hopped up on the tailgate to sit but was yanked by the back if his shirt into a lying position.

The sharp inhale Cody let off was soft in comparison to the inhale he had staring up at the stars that masked themselves in the city lights. Gorgeous. "Teddy, this is brilliant."

"Yeah.." As they basked in the magnificence, Ted folded his hands across his stomach and gazed up. "I came across this place one day when I was doing boy scouts. I got lost and I was here till dark. I just remember crying and crying, thinking I was never gonna make it home again...but then I looked up at the stars and I wasn't scared anymore. I was in a daze, like, suddenly I felt calm enough to stop and listen. When I did I realized I heard cars zooming up the highway we came off of. From there it was a straight shot to town but I kept coming back here when I needed some peace of mind." He sighed contently and closed his eyes before chuckling. "You're the first person I've ever brought up here but that's because I get good vibes from you, Cody. You seem like a pretty cool guy with a stressful job that keeps you up at night. I figured this place would help you too; calm down your nerves, give you a bit more peace of mind."

Cody still lied there, speechless of everything with a racing heart. His breathing was even a bit labored as he tried to tone down his aroused affections for Ted. He had tried to ignore the feeling, knowing the time wasn't right but all that he was being told have him the faint boldness he needed. It was now or never. "Hey Ted..."

"Yeah?"

Cody turned his head in Dibiase's direction and inched a little closer. "I can't get peace yet."

"Hm?" Ted questioningly opened his eyes before turning his head. "Why's that Co-"

Before he could finish his thought, he was nervously taken in by a peck on the lips. The moment was tender, perfect, and just plain sweet if it were in a movie, but in real life it was too unexpected to last long.

Ted gasped loudly and shoved Cody away on instinct as he scurried to the other side of the tailgate. He placed a hand over his lips and stared with wide eyes at Cody's still puckered face. "Wha...what was that?"

Cody's face dropped and so did his confidence at the shove. "Well I thought- I mean I..." He didn't expect to be so dejected. This was definitely a lot harder to say in person. He swallowed thickly and clenched his eyes closed. "I really, really like you." There he had said it.

"Cody...I can't..." Still Ted seemed shaken up as he moved to get off the back. He eased his way off and went to the drivers side. "I didn't think you swung that way!" He jumped in the car and slammed the door.

"Wait, Ted," Immediately Cody jumped off the back and hopped in the passengers side. He grabbed the steering wheel as Ted fumbled with the keys. "Ted just wait and talk to me!"

"Cody, I can't!"

"Why?! Is it because i'm a guy? is it because i'm not your type? You have to explain." He gripped the mans wrist, knocking the keys from Ted's hand." You can't just tell me no."

"Cody because..." Dibiase clenched his eyes now before taking his time to turn his blushing face up to Cody. If the situation wasn't so dire, Rhodes would be fawning over the cute look. Finally Ted began to talk again. "Cody...I've never dated a guy. I wouldn't know the first thing about being with a man!" He blushed deeper and kept his gaze low. "I'm not experienced!"

For a moment the brunette just stared with a vacant look on his face. Something about all this wasn't clicking. He waited seconds in silence until a huge smile spread across his face. "...Are you scared?" He pulled the hand he controlled up to his face. "Is that it, Ted?"

Ted attempted snatching his hand way but gave up with a sigh. "Codes...it's just not my thing." The blonde blushed harder as he looked up at Cody. "I don't even remember the last time I went on a date- guy or girl."

Cody couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Ted I've been single for three years. I'm nervous too but It'll be fun and I know you'll love it if you just give me a chance."

He could only smile at the glare he received for the echoed words from the day before. "This is not the same thing. Cody, that was a fair. This is a relationship."

"It's doing something new." Ted became quiet before shaking his head at Cody. "Please Teddy. I think we could really start something good." He brought up the hand he held and lightly kissed it, getting a little jolt from Ted but the man keeping his hand still.

Ted bit his lip before sighing. "Let's say I tell you yes, what's this mean for us?"

Without giving a direct answer, Cody leaned forward and bolded up with another kiss- one more forceful than the last. Rhodes wasn't shoved away this time but lightly tapped. Cody let up and looked at the man. "You gotta stop doing that." Ted blushed. "At least warn me first."

Cody grinned and let go of Ted's wrist. "I can't help it." He looked over at the blonde and sighed lovingly.

"My dad's going to want to hear about this..." Ted reached up and switched on the car. "This is really sudden- but I'm excited. I'm willing to give it a try." He exhaled a held in breath and placed his hands on the steering wheel. "Let's go home, huh?"

Rhodes smiled in content while the truck took off and elbowed the man. "You know. I guess you were right, Teddy."

"Oh yeah?" Ted asked. "About what?"

"I do feel pretty peaceful." Both smiled lightly and basked in the status of their new relationship- wondering how life would change.


	5. Tragedy Begins: chapter 5

Okay so I'm sorry about the weekly thing not working like I planned but please enjoy this next installment! And review please! And check out theytalktome's stories! She's freakin awesome!

* * *

The next morning saw a brand new rejuvenated Cody Rhodes; one that was drunk on the love bug. After all, he wasn't single any more.

He woke early and actually cooked breakfast much to his roommates surprise. Damien didn't question it at first- just accepting the meal- but by the time he was finished he would feel remise were he not to ask.

"Okay, so I suppose you're night went better than mine? Which says something as I was accompanied by two maidens of the evening."

"You got me," Cody just smiled and shrugged. He sat down at the table next to Damien and motioned whimsically with his hands. "It worked, Damien. I did what you said and just told him how I felt and..." He sighed lovingly.

"Good for you then," Damien crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "At first I thought he was a mere simpleton. Hicks are known to be so ignorant-and incestuous- but yesterday he showed domineering qualities. Never would've guessed he attended a college. Beat the statistical prediction, I suppose."

Cody grinned. "So you think he's a good guy now, huh?" He picked up his coffee mug and stared at the liquid dreamily. "I actually don't know where to go from here. I have a few ideas, though."

"Mmhmm?" Damien raked what was left on his plate down into the trash and he sat the dish in the sink. Turning to Cody Sandow interrupted him. "Now Cody, I know how you are and I'm going to warn you: take your time. You've already lured this man in. Take all the adequate time you need to build a strong relationship with him." He went to turn around but turned back. "And don't get too antsy either. Often people fail not because they don't try hard enough but because they tried too hard. Don't let that be your downfall."

Cody looked with determined eyes and waved away the words. "I know all that. I won't mess this up. Haven't you got a little faith in me?"

Damien smiled playfully. "Should I? You're quite impressionable..." He shrugged only to get slightly nudged by Cody while the man prepared to leave for work. "Seriously, just be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry so much," Cody called as he grabbed his bag and briefcase. He gave Damien one last smile before he went about his way to work. It would be the first day he doubled up on the workload but he didn't really mind. Everything just seemed so right.

At the office, he was on cloud nine in his cubicle. Every minute seemed to zoom by and bring him closer to the afternoon so he could see Ted. His new boyfriend. Wow, that sounded wonderful- for lack of a less whimsical word. So stuck in his eagerness, Cody almost didn't feel his brother tapping on him. He shook himself from the daze and looked up to the man looming over the top of his cubicle. "Huh? What is it?"

Dustin grinned rather hard before sitting back on his side; subsequently turning the radio up when he was completely seated. "C'mon Dustin, what is it?"

"Shhh. Listen," His older brother whispered as a familiar voice came through the device.

"So getting back to the events of yesterday, I have to wrap it up into one word: unexpected." Miz's quick-paced banter played across the waves. "Everything from the fair, to the decorations, to the turn out was better than expected. Good food, good people, good times all around. It was really great."

Cody fished for his thoughts from the day before and pointed out. "So this is Mike's morning show? Yeah, I met that guy last night."

"Shh!" Dustin persisted. "Just listen."

The man on the station continued. "Now the real interest of the night came during the after party when all the kiddies were tucked in for the night. Love, was in, the air. Now I interviewed a lot of singles and couples but none interested me like the love connection of this town's very own agricultural entrepreneur, Ted Dibiase jr and his accountant."

"Wait, huh?" Cody could feel the heat in his cheeks rise and he listed twice as hard to the radio.

"Really, at first I thought the guy was a bit odd but I've seen my share of eccentric guys; Ted's latest catch is just an average joe. Our local boy is in good hands with this fellow. So cheers to them and every other person who made worth while memories at the annual fair. It was definitely one for the record books. Moving on a..."

The rest of the show was drowned out as Cody hoped no one really listened to the radio on Monday mornings. Obviously, private things didn't stay too private in this town. At least Miz hadn't mentioned his name.

He tinged pink at the eagerness his brother showed, leaning over his cubicle wall again. "Why didn't you tell me? So you and that guy are really going out? A radio host knows before you're own brother?"

Cody ignored Dustin for a bit before nodding. "Yeah. We're dating, I guess."

Dustin's excited, "Awesome," didn't exactly seem any good coming from a meddlesome brother like him. Here came the love advice. Ick. And Dustin was not the one he wanted to hear it from.

"Thanks but no thanks, Dust. I have to get this work done so I can leave." Cody pushed his fingers in his ear and turned back to his work. Seconds later, his wrists were gently pulled from his ears and he turned around, about to snap at his brother; instead, he turned to a smirk from his interfering boss. "Oh..."

"So," Randy started, "Congratulations are in order, right?" He clapped lightly. "You two looked pretty cute together at the picnic too. Hang on to him. Just because you're 'together' doesn't mean some people will give up that easily ." Randy hiked his eyebrows slightly and patted the man's shoulder. "Think about it." He winked to the younger man and began to walk away. "By the way, I need you to work an hour later everyday this week. We have an evaluation Friday."

Cody went from actual concern and listening to annoyed quickly at the memo. "Oh...great." He wiped his face and sighed. Everyone was on his case. Why could things never get too good for him? Just when he was about to get back to work his cell phone rang from his pocket. Excitedly he grabbed it, getting a little jittery hearing Tim McGraw's "You Turn Me On". That was Ted; he'd spent hours trying to find the perfect ringtone and that was the one. Finally he answered. "Hello?"

"Uh hey, Codes." Ted was even still unsure of what to do. The way his voice changed, it wasn't the friendly way it was at first but very nervous. "How's your day going?"

Cody couldn't help but smile at the tone. "Better now that I got to hear from you." They both embarrassedly giggled at the corny compliment until Cody rubbed his head. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering if you could make it for dinner tonight at my place. My dad is adamant about meeting you so..."

Rhodes nodded his head to the question and perked up. "No- yeah sure. That sounds great. I have to work a little later but I should be there by nine if that's alright."

"It's fine. I have to make a few runs anyway before I cook dinner so it's okay." Ted answered plainly.

After that the two stayed on the phone in complete silence, fidgeting and waiting for the other to say something. Ted hesitantly chuckled. "Well I guess I'll see ya then."

"Yeah, later Teddy."

"Later Codes," and Ted ended the call allowing Cody to finally exhale the breath he'd been holding in so long. It soon turned into a loving sigh and he reached over to stir his coffee affectionately. That boy was just so sweet. He wasn't sure whether or not to be worried about Ted's father but clear evaluation on that hadn't crossed his mind; vivid images of Ted overtook any real thoughts with clarity.

"You should bring him flowers." Dustin commented from across the cubicle. "Says that you're a classy old school type of guy. Vintage even."

Cody punched his wall irritatedly, "quiet you." He folded his arms and pouted slightly. "Besides, he's a gardener. He already has a lot of flowers, you dope."

"Buy him chocolate. He seems like a simple enough guy."

"No," Cody plainly retorted.

Dustin shrugged. "Fine, don't take him anything. But I'm telling you, that's not a good impression on anyone's father."

The words dawned on Cody and he sighed hard. Stupid Dustin and being right. Honestly thought, this was a hard decision. What do you get the man that could afford anything? What do you get him that would impress his dad? He sighed once more and tried to get back to work. It wouldn't be long until he got deep into the work.

Hours ran by and more files were finished than he ever had before. Exquisite at what he did, he had just a bit more motivation knowing it was approaching eight and time for him to clock out. What a long hard day of work. He reached up and locked his hands, stretching his arms and back as they were so confined in his swivel chair. He stumbled to his feet on numb legs and gratefully grabbed his jacket, turning everything in his area off. Now he could leave.

He headed down the elevator and to the front door but stopped, sensing something behind him. Someone behind him... Skeptically and slowly Cody turned to the quiet empty building. The darkness only aided to make the scene that much more eerie. Much to Rhodes relief, however, there was no one there. Strange.

Not giving it a second thought, Cody hopped on his bike and sped to Ted's.

:::

Arriving at the house, Cody stood outside the door and breathed deeply, fixing his clothes. He had ran by one of those bakeries in town and got dessert since he just didn't know what to take. Giant hot apple fritters and vanilla ice cream seemed really good.

Alright, this would turn out just fine.

Clearing his throat, he raised his fist to finally knock but at that moment the door opened unexpectedly. Frightfully, Cody jolted and shoved out the treats in his hand. "I brought this for you!" When he didn't hear any response, he kept his gaze low until someone touched his shoulder and grabbed the dessert. Finally he looked up.

This was definitely not Ted.

"For me, Cody? Thanks. I don't usually eat this kind of thing but since you put so much thought into it," The voice of Johnny Curtis falsely carried sincerity as he looked at the fritter. The young photographer shared his signature smirk and began to stroll over past Cody.

Rhodes cut his eyes at Curtis and snatched his things back. "What crack in the Earth did you crawl out of? And what are you doing-"

"Here?" Johnny interrupted. "Well I figured I'd forego the whole daddy interrogation for later and introduce myself early; get him comfortable with his future son-in-law." He waved around his hand dismissively and grabbed his camera hanging off his neck. "Besides that though, I was here all day, you know, taking more shots to add to my album." The playfulness he held in his tone was obviously meant to get a rise out of Cody. "It's a lot easier to get more personal photos when you're not guarding 'you're precious Teddy'." Surprisingly, Cody didn't say a word. He just stood there, trying his darnedest not to have a fit. Curtis had to push him further though. "And, my, wasn't it a nice hot summers' day today? Ted even gave me the opportunity to get a few pictures of him getting ready to cool off in the creek. You know how country boys do it: no shirt, no shoes, no clothes at all-"

"That's it!" Cody grabbed the man by the straps of his camera and preceded to choke him until Curtis began to let out a string of gasping cackles. "I'll kill you," Cody aggressively whispered before releasing the guy. "Stay away from him." He watched in annoyance as Johnny flopped around a bit sputtering and coughing, still laughing but holding his throat. Rhodes just had to sigh. "I'm sure you've heard about me and Ted actually making 'us' official. Shouldn't that be enough to push you away or something?"

Johnny cleared his throat a bit before husking out, "I'm still here, aren't I?" He smirked again and the two men held silent conversation until Johnny waved back into the still open door. "Alright, Teddy Grahams, I'll be back tomorrow. And your accountant has arrived." He blew a soft kiss to Ted as he came into view from the doorway and then Johnny walked on his way.

"See you Johnny," Ted called back. Cody could almost feel his breath getting taken as beautiful blue eyes landed on him. The glow the well-lit house emitted around Dibiase made him look almost angelic as he peered out. A nice light blue dress shirt lead down into light khaki slacks; daddy Dibiase must've been at the dining table.

Cody stared for a little longer before shaking himself from his stupor. Even still he offered a smile but said nothing. Ted returned the embarrassed grin and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Glad you could make it, Codes."

"Yeah," Cody chuckled out. The scene was pure puppy love as neither spoke again, just looking around for more to say. "Oh," finally Cody had gazed down at his treats. He presented them to Ted, "These are for you. I thought they'd be good dessert."

"Great- I mean thanks a lot..." Ted scrambled to get the ice cream and fritter before allowing them back into their momentary silence.

Cody cleared his throat. "So...can I come in?"

"Yeah- please come in," Ted rushed to answer sheepishly. "Dads been waiting." He moved to the side to allow Cody in the house and was thrown off when the man took his hand. He didn't fight him off though, instead he held the hand tighter and ushered the man inside. Cody obediently followed.

Immediately Rhodes was pulled to the dining area where there sat a stout, portly man with tufty brown hair and astute reading glasses. He looked like a business man. Cody nervously wiped his hands on slacks and cleared his dry throat, which caused the older man to cast judging eyes on the accountant.

Cody was forced to present himself then. Shakily he stretched out his hand. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Dibiase sir. My name is Cody Rhodes." Nervously, Ted jr. looked on at the interaction.

Ted Sr. kept a plain face as he stood up but it turned to a light smile as he hardily shook Cody's hand. The younger Ted sighed happily with relief. "Ted Dibiase Sr." He smiled and gestured across the table. "Well come. Sit. Lets talk."

Cody momentarily shifted his eyes to his Ted for reassurance before walking around the table and taking a seat.

"I'll go get the food now," Ted called as he left the dining room.

"Take your time, Teddy my boy." Daddy Dibiase dismissed any need for hurry out of his son. "I'm just going to get to know Mr. Rhodes here." He smirked as Cody shifted in his chair. The man didn't waste any time before delving into the subject matter. "So how did you come to meet my son, Cody? He tells me that the relationship was a bit...sudden to say the least; not even a first date."

Cody tried to think of a good way to tell the father of his boyfriend he had been sort of stalking him without Ted's awareness. Then he realized there actually wasn't a 'good' way to admit such a thing. That part wasn't important anyway. He looked at the man to begin his story. "Well, I first saw him at a diner a few weeks ago. Coincidently, he ended up being a client of mine a few days later. From there I was just working side-by-side with him and, over these past few weeks, felt like I made a connection."

As if to emphasize the words, Ted stepped through the door with the food; his and Cody's eyes locking instantly. Ted sent a smile his way and he returned it, hiding it a bit as he looked back at Ted's dad and cleared his throat. Ted Sr. rubbed his beard for a second and nodded. "Sounds fair enough. Fate does have strange hands sometimes. So next question: what is it that you like about my boy?"

Ted hiked his eyebrows at the bold questioning from his father but ignored it as best he could to actually distribute the spaghetti meal on everyone's plate. Then he sat down and intently listened. Cody too was quite shocked but scrambled to get his feelings together. "W...well...he's- uh- handsome. A very handsome young man. The first thing I noticed on him that day was the inviting smile he gave me. It was much nicer than I'd received in a long time." His voice was as sincere as it could be and that alone caused a goofy grin to spread past Ted's blushing face. That gave Cody a smidgen more confidence to continue. "After my first impression, I got to know him and saw the rest of He's so hardworking and really cares about everyone and everything. He's just a really natural guy; intelligent, sweet, caring, overall sunny...what's not to like about him?" He kept the smile train going but it halted when it reached Ted Sr. Cody cleared his throat slowly. "That's why I like him, sir."

Mr. Dibiase slightly raised his brows before shrugging. "I guess that'll suffice." He dabbled with his plated food a little before looking back up to Rhodes, his face knowing. "Son," he spoke with eyes still on Cody, "could you get me some parmesan for the spaghetti?"

"Sure," Ted immediately stood up and left to retrieve the spice.

The older Dibiase waited until his son was out of sight and then he leaned in on the table to really talk to Rhodes. "Alright, I'm going to be as straight forward as I can: I don't believe that's the whole of the story. The minister you questioned about Ted didn't think so either." He could literally see Cody jolt in remembrance. "Yeah, told me you were doing a bit of prowling around for him. Kinda like...stalking?"

"No sir! I wasn't stalking him!" Rhodes flailed his hands around defensively in exasperation. "I was just-"

Ted Sr. waved his hand and silenced the man. He contemplated the right words to say before pointing. "Look, I don't trust anything about you- especially not that mustache-" Cody tried to interject and defend himself once more but was quickly silenced. Ted Sr. sighed and rubbed his eyes before shrugging. "But I don't think you'll hurt my son and Teddy does seem to like you a lot so...I'll stay out of his business on this one- that loud mouth friend of his already has enough people in it." The annoyance evident in his voice, Dibiase rolled his eyes and slightly smiled while shaking his head. He sighed softly. "I am never going to hear the end about this: 'Is your son dating a man?', 'Are you going to make him break it off?', 'What'll that say about the way the church operates?' I'm not going to disown any of my sons just because of who they chose to love. That's ridiculous." Ted rolled his eyes and shook his head in blatant annoyance. He tried to smile lightly. "The priest will stay in his church this time but, if for some small chance, you come to my confessionals saying how you did my son wrong in any way, I'll make sure you atone for your sins... The proper way."

The end of the threat chilled Cody and made his skin crawl and he eagerly nodded. "Yes sir. I promise I won't-"

"Save your promises, you'll only break them later," Ted pessimistically waved off the kid. He stood and stretched before grabbing his plate and heading towards the kitchen. "Well, I've said all I need to. I'll leave you two to enjoy your dinner."

Finally Ted jr. returned from the kitchen with the cheese in hand, taken aback as his dad was preparing to leave. "Are you going already?"

"Yeah, wrap my plate up and bring it to me tomorrow. I was just reminded there's a bible study session tonight. They're going to be looking for me so I have to go." He turned to Cody. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Rhodes." The look he gave Cody said to keep in mind exactly what the older man said. Ted Sr. went over to his boy and patted his shoulder with affection. "I get a better feeling from him than the last girl." Ted's goofy grin made his father chuckle lightly. "I'll see you later, junior." The older man hugged his son before waving and leaving through the front.

There was a long silent pause of action before the sound of the front door shutting reached the two men, and there was a lasting silence in the air after. Neither had too much of enough confidence to actually look at one another but Cody knew he had to be the first. He cleared his throat and began to shove meatballs around his plate. "So," he started. Very calmly and cooly, he motioned got he seat across from him at the table, "Would you like to have dinner with me?" Two shared smiles set the mood and the night really began.

:::

It was no surprise that the news about dinner spread via radio the very next day. The questioning Cody received from Dustin was no surprise either. It made work a little more interesting though. It was even interesting to see personnel from other branches of the building snooping around to figure out who this mystery accountant was.

What was a small surprise was the new arrival in his sector.

As he sat in the small cubicle he felt the presence from nights before upon him, closer than before, inches behind him. Hesitantly he turned around, sincerely surprised to see the young lady he caught staring at him from the picnic.

Her two-toned locks were brushed back into a long ponytail. Glasses now donned the young face as she wore a pencil skirt and dress shirt. She was cute but kind of goofy looking- not in a bad way just...silly. Brown eyes looked to surrounding folders until they shifted to Cody.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, sorry, sorry." She smiled embarrassedly before waving her hand and taking a step back to give Cody some space. A well manicured hand was stretched out. "I'm the new intern, Kaitlyn. I've been studying the accounting division for a few weeks or so and Mr. Orton thought it would be helpful if I assisted you with preparing for the inspection this week."

"Oh," Cody answered growing disinterested now that the mystery woman was unveiled. He thought of asking her about he whole deal at the picnic but he thought better of it and turned around to his computer.

Not sensing any handshake coming, Kaitlyn retracted her hand embarrassedly and cleared her throat. "So you're pretty young to be the head accountant, huh?" He shrugged and kept to his typing. ""For you to be so busy, you sure keep your cubicle clean, don't ya?" More typing. Needing some type of response, the intern tried another approach. "I uh... I think your mustache is cool."

Finally the keyboard clicks ceased but Cody only turned slightly; not enough to see his reaction by enough to know he was interested in the conversation. "Really?"

Kaitlyn smiled briefly at finding some common ground before getting back into it. "Totally. I'm a huge fan of mustaches- and yours has to be the best one I've seen since, like, college."

She chuckled lowly and scanned the man's face for said facial hair as he turned to thank her. The two shared a soft friendly smile before Cody turned to get back to his typing. He hadn't even noticed the less than audible sigh that came from her lips. "So," he started, "You're assisting me, right?"

"Yup," She answered coming to lean on the back of his chair. "Anything you need me to do, I'm on it."

Cody thought for a moment before chuckling. "Coffee would be nice. Lets start out with that."

Kaitlyn immediately shot up, "Yes sir, Mr. Rhodes!" And just like that, she was off to retrieve their caffeine.

First things work out with Ted, then he wins his father's hand, and now he's got an intern that worships him- and his mustache. Oh yes, this was definitely the start of another beautiful relationship for young Cody.


	6. Chapter 6

With help from Kaitlyn in the office and Ted after work, Cody was able to make it through the week and inspection with the slightest of ease. There was no extra stressing, no later-than-usual hours, and no complaints from his boss. Much to his surprise, the boss actually bought him morning coffee and doughnuts everyday in the preceding week- all of it leading up to him gaining a pay raise and his own office. Such a fortunate turn of events was so out of character for Rhodes. Things were looking up in a matter of weeks and he wasn't sure where to attribute the beginning but something always said it was Dibiase.

Cody leaned against the water cooler and sipped from his cup as he reviewed everything. Wow, he was on top of the world. It brought a self-satisfied smirk to his face and he almost didn't notice someone tapping his shoulder. Taking a drink, he turned with a mouth full of water to his assistant. Realizing who it was he hurriedly tried to swallow, nearly chocking as he gulped it down. The immediately girly fit of giggles that followed made him smile embarrassedly. Cutting through her laughter he sighed playfully, "Can I help you, Katie?"

The young woman stifled the giggles she kept and pointed in the general direction to Rhodes' office. "I arranged all your files like you asked so I'm headed on home for the evening."

"It is time to leave, isn't it?" Instinctively, Cody looked at his watch and took notice of quitting time approaching. He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as he spoke sincerely, "Listen, I really just wanna thank you for all the work you put into helping me these few weeks. You really don't know how helpful you've been."

"Oh please," Kaitlyn waved her hand away and brushed off the compliment. "It was no biggie. Besides I needed the extra hours so I could get enough money for a comic shopping spree. An extra three hundred gets me so much closer to following the ongoing adventures of Marvel comics."

"Wait," Cody furrowed his brow in curiosity, a disbelieving grin forming to his face. "You collect comic books?"

Kaitlyn twirled a piece of hair while she embarrassedly chucked. "Yeah, super nerd, I know."

Cody shook his head, "No!" He guffawed a bit as he spoke. "I have quite the extensive collection as well."

"No way," She smiled brightly.

"Yeah, you should come check it out sometime. Seriously I have a comic, never removed from wrapping, dated back to 1940 where Marvel had started under the name Timely Comics." Cody's growing interest was obvious to anyone and that only fueled his conversing partner.

"That is like totally cool. You gotta let me see that." She toned down her excitement a little as her phone alarm went off. "Shoot, I'm so going to miss the bus if I don't leave soon," she spoke to herself. Looking back at her boss, she shrugged. "Well I have to go but maybe you could come to my place and hang out this weekend? I've got Zelda on the GameCube or we could play Xbox. Omg, then I've got this model car I did for a project in like seventh grade- it's just like the one from Back to the Future but I added way to much silver glitter to it so its super girly."

"Sure, I'd love to. I don't have any plans." Cody grinned. "Sounds cool."

Kaitlyn smiled again and nodded. "Great." The two stood there smiling until the intern spoke again. "I better catch that bus..."

Cody laughed as he snapped from the happy daze. "Right, right. Get there before it leaves- on the bus, I mean."

"Right," she giggled back and waved. "Okay, see ya tomorrow, Cody."

"That's Mr. Rhodes to you!" He playfully called.

Holding up a watch, she called back. "It's after hours, sir."

The two laughed as they went about their way and subsequently, Cody's office phone began to ring. He took his time to waltz over to the device and very professionally he answered, "Head accountant Cody Rhodes speaking."

A heart warming chuckle.

"Agricultural entrepreneur Ted Dibiase listening." More sweet chuckles followed, causing Cody to widely grin and sigh lovingly. Boy could that Dibiase do things to him.

"What's up, Teddy?" Much more comfortable now that he knew the caller, Cody plopped down in his swivel chair.

"My friends invited us out for dinner. Mike wanted to make it up to us for putting all our business out there for the town to hear- well that and he has to review the restaurant." Ted chuckled awkwardly. "I told him you might be too tired after work but he said ask anyway."

Cody sighed, rolling his eyes and smiling tiredly. "You know he's just going to drill us for more information, right?" He wiped his face with his hand before shaking his head. "Why not, huh?"

:::

"So have you two done it yet?"

Both Ted and Cody chocked on their meal- Ted having to heave to get the food out his throat.

Cody just shook his head in disbelief and sputtered out a, "What?"

Dolph hunched his shoulders and whispered as he leaned in. "Like, intamacy. Have you guys tried that yet?" The telltale sign of growing interest was evident at the dinner booth. Of the seven guests, the only two not focused on such a topic were Ted's large red head Irish friend and the raven haired Englishman. The well dressed foreigners sat back with a slight smile tugging their lips but keeping their distance from all the commotion while amongst it.

They had been at the new local restaurant for some time now and of all the personal questions, this was the most unexpected yet. It was more along the lines of expectantly unexpected. Cody had figured they wouldn't bold up and ask but he could figure wrong, right?

"I don't know if that's any of your business," Ted embarrassedly whispered back to his bleach blonde friend.

Dolph waved around his hand, "Of course it's my business. It's our business." He made sure to stress the sentence as he pointed to the surrounding group. "Thanks to Mike here, you two are the town's hottest couple."

"Alright, listen," Miz placed his drink down on the table top and poked Dolph in the shoulder. "I was just getting the two some exposure. I'm a fan of this little story and I figured other people in the town would support it if they knew. I'm the good guy here!"

Cody ignored the bickering men and turned to the foreigners. "So Sheamus and Wade, right?" The Irishman nodded with confirmation, encouraging Cody. "What do you do for a living if you don't mind me asking?"

"My job," Sheamus pulled out his badge and handed it off to Cody. "Is to protect and serve."

"Police officer? I see that." Cody returned the badge while giving it a few more glances.

"I'm more undercover than anything though. Right now I'm helping with the case against some renegade trio. Those fellas say they're for justice but they're delusional . Hooligans," he muttered under his breath.

Wade stuck out a business card next and handed it to Cody. "Movie star." The self-satisfied smirk the Englishman gave was too soon thwarted as Sheamus budded in to retort.

"Don't listen to him. He's a kick-boxer but he thinks that just because he's in one movie he's some movie star." Wade's subsequent rant made Sheamus laugh but he continued to argue his point.

Ted surely had some weird friends. Interesting though.

Cody turned back to Ted's blushing face and patted his back reassuringly. Before he could speak any comforting words, two twin boys- who, from their attire, anyone would guess were chefs- approached the table with big smiles. "Can we help you?" Cody skeptically asked.

The first twin went and outstretched his hand, Cody graciously receiving it. "Hey, I'm Jimmy and this is Jey. We're the Uso brothers and-"

"So you own this restaurant?" Maryse cut in with her french accent and pointed around the place.

Jey spoke this time. "Yes, ma'am. We are the proud owners and proprietors of Uso Samoan Steakhouse." He reached over to shake Maryse's hand but Miz shook instead. "Hey aren't you that guy from the radio? Mike in the Morning, right?" Jey more hardily shook the man's hand. "How do you do, sir? It is an honor," the canary eating grin Mike had was eye-roll worthy. "Are you enjoying your meal?"

Miz smirked. "I guess you'll find that out in the morning?"

Jimmy smirked back but continued along talking to Cody. "Well, we just so happen to notice that Mr. Dibiase was here and we wanted to know if you were his new interest? We've been following this thing for a few weeks and its just been killing us. We gotta know."

Cody pinked lightly and nodded. "Yeah, Cody Rhodes. "

"Excellent, excellent!" Both Jimmy and Jey motioned over some of the waiters and waitresses. "Told you this was the guy! Bring some wine over here for the happy couple!"

Ted dropped his head in embarrassment while Cody shook his head. In a town like theirs, when two people became exclusive they were truly "exclusive" it seemed.

:::

Ted drove Cody home out of courtesy with the bike traveling in the pickup bed. It was a short drive through the town and Dibiase parked outside Cody's building. They sat amongst each other chit chatting about the night and the earlier day's shenanigans.

"So she's into comics and stuff too?" Ted smiled at how Cody's eyes lit up when he explained his excitement for his and Kaitlyn's shared interest. "That's pretty neat."

"More than neat," Cody pointed out. "She invited me over to check out some of her stuff this weekend."

"We'll that's okay. Johnny said he wants to take some more pictures this weekend so I'll probably just be at home."

Cody flinched in annoyance at the thought of Curtis but covered it up with a grin. "Actually, I'm sure she wouldn't mind having you over too if you don't have anything too big. You in?"

Ted tried not to look so against the idea. "Codes, I would but honestly I'd be lost." He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm a really dull guy," he chuckled again and held his head down.

Cody smiled and redirected Ted's face, kissing his cheek softly. "No, you're a really sweet guy." Ted turned and grinned lightly to the brunette, their faces being a little too close for such an innocent moment. A moment that with the slightest ease could turn to something more. A moment that in the right setting could make a person bold.

Both occurred simultaneously in that instance.

Cupping Ted's face, Cody whispered and leaned in more- his lips merely inches from Dibiase's now. "A really nice guy." In unison they both closed their eyes, breathing becoming a little harder in the seemingly enclosing space. "A really really handsome guy..."

"Cody," Ted chocked out lowly in uncertainty.

The two then jolted suddenly as something beat on the passenger side window. Both turned to acknowledge Sandow pointing to his watch. Cody sighed in frustration and Ted waved embarrassedly.

"I guess I'll see you later then, Codes." Ted bit his lip lightly and pulled away back over to his steering wheel.

Cussing lightly Rhodes grabbed the car door. "Yeah," Cody answered, "Goodnight." He leaned over and pecked Dibiase on the cheek before climbing out the truck. He saw Ted off as the man drove and snapped from his daze to address his best friend. "You know, you're timing is impeccable," he sarcastically grunted.

Damien had an all to knowing look on his face. He held up a finger as not to let Cody speak during his turn. "I needn't you bother me about your lackadaisical daydreaming with that boy. I did what was required of me. You have work tomorrow."

Cody held his mouth open to make a retort but shook it away. "I guess you're right... But I was so close!"

While he walked to the apartment, Cody thought of how he'd go to sleep dreaming about that almost kiss.

:::

The rest of the week went by and the weekend soon approached. That Friday night Kaitlyn had emailed her address to Cody and subsequently, wearing plain jeans and an old tanktop, he was biking on his way the next morning. Much to his surprise, she actually stayed in the local off-campus college dorms. She did mention something about that or whatever...

He shrugged and ignored any criticism he might've had just to park his bike and stride to the place. Her apartment was the first to the left- and he could tell by the Star Wars doormat. Knocking with little urgency, he waited admiring the mat. When Cody heard the lock click, he averted his gaze up to the door and his young intern now opening it.

Kaitlyn stood there with her hands in her back pockets. Much more casual, her hair was down from its usual scrunchy prison. The dress blouse and pencil skirt were replaced by a simple t-shirt and jean shorts. The more relaxed look was a lot cuter than the office look. Both looked one another over slightly and smiled.

"You coming in?" Kaitlyn giggled while waving Cody through the door. "The mats not the best part." She giggled some more before taking Cody's hand and pulling him in.

The sudden pull was enough to throw him off balance but once he regained it, his eyes beheld a paradise. Every wall had a poster from some classic rock and roll band, vinyl records stacked up over by the stereo in the corner, and tangled cords from at least five different game stations right in front of the medium sized TV. Right beside that, stacks of games lined the wall's baseboard. The mind blowing part was definitely how this was only the living room. The girls bedroom had to be even more spectacular.

He smiled extremely bright and laughed. "Wow..." Before he could even get in another word, Kaitlyn brought over a large bin full off comics.

"Now, I said I was going to show you this embarrassment so let me get it out the way." She rummaged a bit and handed off the Back to the Future model car. "See. It's a near perfect replica but its way too glittery!" She brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled more till something else crossed her mind. "Hey you wanna play some games now?" She excitedly stood and grabbed a remote. "My friend totally just bought the new Street Fighter!" Again, she handed off the object. "You can set it up and stuff. I put corn-dogs in the oven so I'm going to check on them really quick." Her bare feet dashed to the kitchen calling back, "The TV remote is by the playstation!"

It was kind of funny seeing the intern he always had running around at the office running around in her own house. Habit maybe? Either way, Cody wasn't sure why Kaitlyn was so adrenaline filled but then he considered that maybe she was like him and hadn't had anyone to feed the addiction with. He picked up some of the magazines and sighed lovingly at the issue numbers. Oh yeah, this was an addiction- one he was overjoyed to encourage as well.

Getting a bit more hyper now that he was in his element, Cody quickly turned on the game system and went to versus mode, waiting now on the girl to return. And that she did with a plate full of corn dogs and a purple condiment. Rhodes eyed it up momentarily but didn't know what to say.

Kaitlyn gauged his reaction and smiled. "It's ketchup. It's one of those ones for kids that they just made it a different color to make it look weird- but it tastes the same! Don't worry about that," she chuckled. "Seriously taste it."

Skeptically Cody dipped a finger in the purple goop and shoveled it onto his tongue. After a minute he nodded and grabbed a dog. "Yeah, that's actually a little better tasting." He laughed and went to eating with his new friend.

Today was going to be a fun day, it seemed. Perfect for getting back to the things he loved by never had time for.

Hours of gaming, listening to music, and reading out of print comics passed by enjoyably slow. It was nearing ten o' clock as the two settled into watching an old superman flick. Both sat Indian style on the carpet while they pointed out hilarious parts, iconic memories, and overdone clichés that the newer movies lacked. They had just finished laughing at one of the aforementioned things when Kaitlyn's watch went off to indicate the time.

She yawned as she shut the device down and noted Cody of the time. He yawned as well, making Kaitlyn laugh. "I suppose it's time for us both to turn in."

They both went to clean up their little mess of joy and Kaitlyn walked a tired Rhodes to the door. After unlocking it, Cody walked out while Kaitlyn stood in the doorway. He turned to her and offered a smile. "Well today was fun. I really enjoyed myself."

"Ah, forget about it," she waved playfully. "I just figured you'd enjoy a day away from the office. You're always so serious, you know."

Cody nodded in understanding. "Thanks." After the one word show of appreciation, the two were silent again and just exchanged awkward smiles.

"So..." Kaitlyn cleared her throat and chuckled nervously. "Is this the part where...you know..." A light pink tinged her cheeks as she motioned with her hands.

"Where what?" Cody confusedly laughed back.

"You know. Where we..." The rest of the sentence was muffled as she whispered to herself.

"Where we what?" Rhodes leaned in closer to the girl to try and hear her mumbling.

As he leaned down, she leaned up and pulled the man in for an innocent kiss.

Taking a minute to rebound, Cody shoved away and stared with wide eyes. The disappointed look on her face was not even considered as he stared. "No!" He shouted in disbelief. Seconds more and he calmed himself to simply shake his head and breath out, "No." Still the young woman hadn't made a move from her shock so Cody tried to explain. "Katie, I couldn't- I have a boyfriend!" He flailed around slightly before realization crossed her face.

"Oh my gosh. So you're..."She covered her mouth in embarrassment and turned red. "Cody I am so sorry. I swear I didn't know. I thought you- believe me if I knew I never would've even tried." Again the tension silenced them until Cody turned to rush off.

"Uh, thanks for today, I guess."

"Yeah, really fun." Kaitlyn called before hurriedly closing her door to not be further scrutinized and Cody dashed to get home on his bike.

Great, one of the best days he's had in years and now he'd have to block it out of his memory. Then again, it wasn't like he had cheated on Ted. It was just an innocent little kiss and he was a victim of circumstance. It wasn't like he enjoyed it anyway. Dibiase didn't seem like the jealous type either so maybe he could tell him about the small misunderstanding. That was a thought but one he thought better of. Little things like that could be swept under the rug, right? Besides when would anything like that come up in conversation? Exactly. Smart thinking Rhodes.

It was a true gift to be able to calm himself down so easily- especially with Ted calling just as he arrived at his and Damien's apartment. He sighed with exhaustion when he answered, a small smile coming to his lips. "Hey Teddy."

"Well you sound tired," Ted giggled through the phone. "I take it you enjoyed your day?"

"Yeah." Simple answer.

"Anything worth writing home about? You seemed so excited about it a few days ago. There must've been something special, right?" He chuckled and waited expectantly for some answer.

Cody didn't sweat under the less than intense interrogation. He just plainly shrugged. "Nah, I just got some reading done. Would've rather spent the day with you though."

Ted sheepishly laughed and Cody could imagine pink spreading above the farmer's goofy smile. "Me too," Dibiase honestly replied. "Johnny didn't even show up today so I just hung with my little brother." A light yawn passed through the phone and Ted sighed. "Well I have church in the morning and I need to hit the hey but I'll make lunch when I get home- if you're interested in coming over, that is."

"Aren't I always?" Cody laughed back. Perfect, the conversation was diverted so he could calm down and transition through the event worth forgetting. Honestly though, he was in even lighter spirits finding that Curtis hadn't bothered his boyfriend. Maybe the man went and played in traffic- which was a good thought. Rhodes nodded calmly into the phone. "Sounds like a plan."

"Alright then. I'll take stuff out for the grill. Night."

"Okay, night sweety." Cody whispered as he blew kisses through the phone and hung up. So things played out really well after all, Cody thought as he strolled into his home.

After the necessary Sandow lecture, small dinner, and long shower, Cody was in his bed trying to completely seal away and block out the Kaitlyn fiasco. He'd be sure to bury it in the furthest regions of his mind before the night let up. It was for his conscious but more so for Ted's sake.

:::

The next morning, Cody woke up feeling more refreshed than usual. He'd even woke with a good gut feeling about the day. Immediately it was attributed to his upcoming visit with Dibiase and it urged him to get up quicker. The only problem in such case was that Ted wasn't at home during the early hours- so that left him to channel his anxiety into buying a gift. For some reason he was a bit overly lovey today too.

For hours he strolled around the little trinket shops, looking through flower arrangements and other knickknacks before stumbling upon an old straw hat that he could just see the farmer working in. Now that'd be cute.

Immediate purchase.

Having wasted more than enough time, Cody hopped on his bike and cheerfully made his way to the Dibiase plot of land. Scenarios of a grand Sunday frantically played across his mind, each proving to lighten his mood further. Nothing could bring him down and he just knew this was going to be a relaxing day with Ted.

But as Rhodes walked up to the house, he didn't exactly feel right.

The door was locked- an occurrence rather odd for the open young man. Luckily, he did have a key and made quick work to enter the house and find his love-bug. Scarily enough, nothing was on in the house either.

"Teddy? Hello? You here, Ted?" Cody curiously crept through the home. The disenchanted house and the mixed in quietness was very unsettling but curiosity got the better of him. He had to search the house completely for something. What of he wasn't sure exactly but Cody knew Ted had to be there. His truck was out front.

Finally, he saw his boyfriend out back slumped down in a patio chair, looking overly exhausted- or at least that's what he deduced by staring from the back. He put on his warm smile as he dashed to approach the man. "There you are, Ted. I've been looking all over for you. Didn't you hear me ride in?" He laughed at his own sarcasm about his bike but he changed from overjoyed to slight worry when there came no answer for his banter. He blamed everything on Dibiase's possible fatigue and put on another playful smirk. "I bet you dashed off to church so quick this morning that you forgot to take out the meat for the barbecue, am I right?" He laughed but still Ted hadn't humored him. "C'mon Ted, it's like I'm talking to a rock here-"

Cody received all the conversation he needed when Dibiase sat down photos he'd been staring at. Rhodes immediately turned pale and started scrambling for words. "Now Ted I know what it looks like but it's not!"

"Cody."

"We were just hanging out! Nothing got too serious and that's the furthest we went! Just a small kiss!"

"Cody."

"She kissed me first! I didn't even see it coming!"

"CODY!" The weepy blonde stood to his feet and whipped around to the man he had sat all morning crying over. His eyes were beet red, teeth obviously clenched beneath his tense jaw, and his eyebrows were knitted in pure confusion. The hurt written on his face was too overwhelming for the brunette. "Why?"

Cody looked down at the photo and shook his head, looking up to plea with Ted. "Teddy, c'mon listen. It wasn't like how it looks, okay? She likes me!"

"Then why would you go over her house if you knew she liked you?" Dibiase sighed lowly. He was trying his darnedest to stay civil and controlled but his cloudy eyes told what type of emotions rumbled up inside him.

"I didn't know at first," Rhodes defended. "Well- I knew she liked me but in a 'we share the same interests' kind of way. That's how I liked her," he argued but the sneer Ted gave him told him that may not have been the greatest argument.

Ted shrugged. "So you liked her enough to go over her house...ALONE... And kiss her?"

Cody sighed desperately, "No, I trusted her enough to go over her house and I didn't kiss her. She kissed me!" Now Rhodes was getting annoyed with the accusations.

"You have no right to raise your voice at me!"

"We'll maybe if you clean the corn out your ears, you could here that I'm innocent in this, you stupid farm boy!" He grossly spat back. "I said it didn't mean anything!"

"Then why didn't you just tell me it happened?! Why, huh?!" Ted crossly screamed. "Why didn't you tell me it happened when I called you yesterday? Why'd you blow it off as nothing? If it was so meaningless, why didn't you just come out and tell me about it?!" Dibiase, with all his anger, shoved the table over that held the photos and moved closer to Rhodes. "Since you've got a smart retort for everything, riddle me that, Mr. Accountant..." He snobbishly mocked the name and waited. For anything: a sneer, a smirk, anything. When he received Cody's lost for words and downcast gaze, he already knew there was no reply. That only made Ted's heart break and yet blood boil more. "You can't even answer, can you?"

Frustrated sigh. Dibiase cleaned up the table and scattered pictures, shoving them in Cody's chest. Calmly he pointed towards the winding driveway. "I suggest you go, now. I'm a peaceful kind of guy so I don't want to do something I'll regret."

"Ted please, just give me a minute to-"

"I'm not one of those people who's okay their guy having 'side girls' so I guess we'll have to end this. And I thought so much better of you, I really did. Thought you were a nice guy."

"Ted, I am. It's just, I-"

"Leave. Now." He didn't speak again, face hardened and stern until Cody was sulking away. "And I'll tell you like I told my fiancé when I saw her a while ago," Ted called out to the brunette one last time. "If I catch you anywhere around here again, I'll get my 45 and pump you full of lead. And believe me I got dang good aim." There was no playfulness, no compassion for the moment, just raw unadulterated anguish and fury in the beautiful blue eyes of Ted. And seriousness; the seriousness that made Cody quickly jump on his bike and speed away from the home.

Riding down the driveway, he felt the straw hat he'd bought, get taken by the breeze. He didn't turn to retrieve if until he knew he was safe at the end of the drive but the sight he saw was cringeworthy.

Popping up from what seemed like nowhere, Curtis picked up the hat and dusted it off before placing it under his wing. He wore a saucy smirk as he looked at Cody.

Rhodes tried to ignore any fights he wanted to pick with that idiot and move on until it hit him and he whipped back to Johnny, ogling the camera around his neck.

Curtis' smile grew even wider as he read Cody's expression. He pantomimed some form of photography and smiled lowering his camera down from his face, "I saw you," he mouthed devilishly. "And now, Ted's all mine."

* * *

Okay, I know I've been away for a while but it's the summer! I hope to write more so bare with me!


End file.
